How Far Would You Go?
by Mazz84
Summary: The title explains it all really. A simple question for Sonic, how far will he go to save his loved ones? Same story, different title.
1. Prologue The promise

**I don't own any Sonic/Sega characters , no matter where they came in along the Sonic timeline. If I did i'd be a rich person. The only character i own is Carla. This is my first fic, so please be gentle, all kind of reviews are welcomed.**

How Far Would You Go?

Prologue -- The Promise.

Sonic the hedgehog knew he was dreaming again, and yet it didn't feel like a dream. It felt more like a nightmare...

_He was hovering over a burning city, the screams of those below mingled with the roars of the flames. his heart broke, _How could this be?_ The smoke was thick and clouded his vision, he gagged as it travelled down his throat._ What happened here?

_He was suddenly blinded by a white light and found himself in a clean and glimmering hallway. He took a step forward, and then another, _Ok, I can at least walk no-- ahh! _A hand shot through his middle ,then another, and then a whole body stepped through his, he shuddered._ Oh, ugh!_ The owner of the other body turned to face him, he froze. He couldn't make out their face as it was covered by a shawl, but he guessed it was female by the long, flowing blue gown that they wore._

_" I must protect her at all cost." She took off at a fast pace down the hall._

_Sonic followed her , _Huh? Hey, wait! _He rounded a corner and lost sight of her._ Man she's fast,_ he thought, grinning,_ she reminds me ,of me! _He jogged along untill another white light appeared._ Uugghh!

_Again, he found himself hovering, he looked around. the sky seemed darker than before._ What the--- Aahhh!_ A gust of wind nearly blew him away, he managed to steady himself and looked up,_ Oh, that's not good._ He recognized the cruiser as it lumbered along, stopping above a very grand building at the heart of the city._ Was I just there? _He watched as the bottom of the ship opened and what looked like a satellite dish dropped out and expanded,a thin pole descended from the middle of the dish, he heard it hum and _knew_ what was coming, _Oh no! No,no, no!_ A beam of pure, green energy pierced through the roof, the walls seemed to glow from the inside and then they shattered apart. Sonic covered his ears to the deafening pitch as a new wave of screams filled the burning sky. And then out of the smoke he heard_ himself_ screaming! Sonic scanned the ground below, but saw no one, he was just about to fly over to the flaming building when, yet another flash of light engulfed him._

_He found himself this time in a grand bedroom, decorated white and gold. he saw a crouched figure, huddled and protecting their middle. Finding that he could at least walk again, he edged closer and saw it was the lady that had ran through him, as he got nearer ,the lady looked up. Her eyes found his, tears were streaming down her face and blood was on her gown.Sonic moved closer, but she held out a hand._

_" I don't need your help, Ashura. A Queen is strong, strong for her people and her family." _

_She struggled to her feet, and hunched because of the pain, placed a blanket wrapped bundle in a cot. She knelt and clasped her stomach, Sonic went to her side and knelt by her. He reached out to touch her, and found that he could! The Queen placed her bloodied hand over his and squeezed. _

_" I'm so sorry, my King." She murmered. _

_Her eyes slowly drifted shut, she slumped back and rested against him. Sonic held her and rested his forehead against hers, with a heavy heart he gently picked her up and laid her to rest on the bed. he ran a finger under her eyes, catching the last of her tears._

_" Open this door ! Open up in the name of the King!"_

_Sonic stood and readied himself for a fight, he felt a funny tugging sensation around his middle, he was suddenly sucked out of the window and into the nightsky. He hovered once more over the burning city, a single tear ran down his cheek for the fallen Queen. There was an almighty explosion and a big piece of smoking debris shot up, it headed right for him, he screamed..._

Sonic shook himself awake, he was resting in his fave armchair in the living room. He looked around and saw everyone else was still asleep, he sat forward and kneaded his forehead with his knuckles._Knuckles!_ He turned his head towards the echdina, who was snoring loudly.

He frowned, Knuckles was teaching him about the Choas Emeralds and how he was connected to them, showing him how to use their power to meditate and how to use the Master Emerald to see visions. How was he suppose to tell the echidna about his nightmare visions if he was alseep? He fumed untill an idea hit him, Knuckles wasn't the only one staying in the house that had the ability to read dreams. He grabbed his shoes and sneaked off upstairs. As he padded up the stairwell, Knuckles snapped one eye open and grinned at his retreating form.

As Sonic made his way across the landing, he stopped and looked out the small window there. The sky was dark, only lit by the street lamp nearby. He looked up and his eyes narrowed. _Fireflies?_ Little glowing orbs drifted down and landed on the pavement, but as he looked more closely, he saw they weren't fireflies at all but glowing, white petals._ What the--?_ He shook his head baffled, and continued on his way.

When he finally made it, his heart pounded in his chest. The door was ajar, and the bedside lamp was still on. Once he was inside, he pushed the door shut and tip-toed to the bed in the shadows. Quietly, he put his shoes on the floor and got under the covers. The owner of the bed didn't stir and turned away from him. Not wanting to cause a disturbance, Sonic curved his body against theirs, wrapped his arms softly around their middle, breathed in the scent that made him feel safe and loved. He rested his head in the crook of their neck and slowly drifted back to sleep.

_Elsewhere...in the Lost Relms..._

To Sonic, the dream may have been a dream. But to another, darker hedgehog, the dream was reality.

The darker version of Sonic fought alongside his King, there were robots everywhere! Creatures that he had never seen before. The King ,weakened from battle, kicked the robot infront of him, it fell and smashed into bits. the King nodded at his friend, who nodded back. Together they headed deeper into the ruined city.

Upon finding the royal chamber in tatters, the King lost his dark companion in new swarm of robots, he pressed on and entered the royal bedroom, he froze at the sight infront of him. The Queen's ladies- in- waiting stood at the bed side, their faces sadden and eyes wet.He made his way over and seeing the sight of his beloved on the bed lifeless, he screamed and his heart was torn in two.

The door burst open and his companion stood there, bloodied and bruised, his eyes fell on the Queen and they glimmered, but he wouldn't cry, not yet. There was a small noise at the corner of the room, the King breathed a sigh of relief as he walked over and reached down to stroke the tiny bundle. A little head poked out covered with auburn hair, a little smile graced her lips as he patted her tummy.

" My little Aleena. My dear, Aleena." He looked over to the bed," Shadow ? " The black hedgehog groaned and withdrew his hand from the Queen's stomach, the King caught him under the arms before he fell. "What did you see?"

"A jungle. Flowers, so many flowers. I was drawn to a cluster a pink roses, yet they didn't seem like_ real _flowers. I think they can bring back the Queen, they might be linked to the mystical being from the stories."

" The one they call _Crystal Rose _?"

"Yes, that is a rough translation of the name."

"Then, I'll go at once! Anything to save my wife. I can't lose her now, not after everything we've been through. My daughter needs a mother, the city needs a ruler..." As something important hit him, he looked up at Shadow. " I need you to do something for me."

"Anything, sire."

"I need you to look after Aleena, and when she's old enough, help her rule this city. Treat her like she was your own flesh and blood."

" You sound like you don't think you're coming back. You are coming back, right?"

The King picked up Aleena and gave her to him. Shadow looked at the little face, the green eyes that widened before she cooed and made a clumsy grab at the white tuff of fur on his chest. He followed the King down the front steps into the guardens.

"Y-you are coming back,right?" He asked again.

"Untill I find a way to help my Queen, I won't be coming back. I need you to promise me that you will look after her, and protect her."

He turned to face his black, mirror image, Shadow sadly nodded and held out a hand. The King smiled and erected his pinky finger, he locked it around Shadow's and tugged.

"Don't cry Shadow, not for me. I just need your promise."

" I promise. I promise to help little Aleena in any way I can."

"That's the faker I know and don't love. Watch over her and my Queen, keep them both safe."

Shadow watched as the King boarded the royal jet and fly off into the sky.He stood there with the newly apointed ruler in his arms.The baby whimpered as the roar of the engines shattered the stillness. Shadow made comforting nosies untill she settled, and drifted back to sleep. Together, they headed back into the Palace.

The years rolled past and the little baby Shadow had once held in his arms grew into a beautiful,young hedgehog of the tender age of fourteen.She stood by the lakeside, her long hair and dress swaying in the breeze as she looked sadly up into the heavens. She clutched at the gold necklace around her neck, the pendent that hung from it glowed softly.

" Ashura... please hear my prayer..."

She held up a bag full of white petals and threw handful, after handful into the air, she smiled, watching them dance in wind, she made a wish ,with all her heart that someone would come and help her restore her Kingdom to the former glory it once was, and reunite her with her family, like her uncle Shadow had promised.

Luckily for her, her wish might be about to come true, by a certain blue hedgehog.

**There you go,first part is done.How was it? I'm pretty pleased with it. I'll try and add more soon, watch this space!**


	2. Pillow talk, tickles and mudfights

**Okay, I'm re-doing all previous chapters that I posted, checking for mistakes. I hope i got it right this time.**

**I don't own anything Sonic or Sega.**

**Enjoy!!!**

1. Pillow Talk, Tickles and Mudfights.

The sun poked through the gap in the curtains, the thin rays crawled along the floor, and up over the edge of the bed. Faintly the calling of a bird could be heard from the other side of the window, it grew louder and louder, untill the person sleeping the bed groaned and screwed their eyes shut.

Sonic the hedgehog stirred from his light slumber to the annoying bird song. He blinked and stared at the ceiling, his eyes narrowed as his took in his surroundings, and one thing stood out,it was very pink. The walls were pink with white flower stencils dotted at odd intervals. The carpet was cream with a similar pattern. He glanced at the bedspread and saw that too was pink. There was movement under said bedspread and his eyes widened as a familar pink head poked out, the other groaned like he did when the bird started singing again.

" Ooohh, Shurr-rrupp ! "

A fluffy slipper flew from the bed and hit the window, the bird let out a startled _Maacckkk!_ and flew off.

" Ah, that's better." They turned to face Sonic and their cheeks flushed.

" Morning sunshine ! " He said cheerfully.

" Aah, it happened again, didn't it?"

" Yep." He watched as they rubbed sleep from their eyes. They yawned and seconds later he joined them. "Don't start! You'll start me off ! "

" Sorry Sonic." They grinned sheepishly at him. Sonic was snuggling under the covers when they asked, " Are you still having these nightmares ?"

" Yeah, " he looked up from the pillows. " they're getting longer and they're getting worse."

"How?" He nibbled on his bottom lip as he tried to remember. "It's ok." They said kindly. "You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to."

" No, I want to. It's just... It hurts, it hurts to remember her like that. What I see... all that pain and death, it seems so real."

" So. it was a vision? You saw the future or the past, you think ?"

He sighed, " I don't know Amy. If I did, if I am, then whose?"

He rubbed his face and looked around the room, his gaze settled on the top of Amy's dresser, he counted the cuddly teddies one by one.

" Hey, that grey one's new, right?"

" No, you got me her the last time the fair was in town."

"Oh, yeah, " He chuckled, " are we having a normal conversation?"

" Yeah, " She giggled, "and in my bed too!"

She watched him as he closed his eyes in pain, she leaned close and gently rubbed the top of his head , he smiled.

"They _do_ hurt, don't they ?"

He nodded sadly, then he grinned and giggled as Amy tickled him under the covers. Amy was smiling at him as she tickled harder. He tried to fight her off, and failed.

"Go on, say it! Say it ! "

" N-no, you c-can't m-make me! " He said between giggles.

She leaned closer still and whispered, "I'm not stopping untill you submit, hedgehog."

" I'm not gonna say it ! Never ! "

He grabbed a pillow and flung it at her, she squeaked as it hit her face, she grabbed another one and hit him back. Sonic hit her on the stomach and ducked when she hit back, he laughed and grabbed her by the elbows, he rolled them over so Amy was beneath. He blinked when Amy reached up to gently stroke his face, he grinned.

"I'm not stopping untill_ you_ submit, hedgehog."

Amy's cheeks flushed as he moved closer.

Sonic tip-toed out of Amy's room with a big grin on his face, he padded down the hallway, down the stairs - minding the squeaky ones- and made it back to the living room. The TV was still on, but was showing static. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Tails and Cream sleeping either end of the couch, however Knuckles was no where to be seen.

" Where did you sleep then?"

Sonic blushed and nervously glanced at the guardain, " I was... erm.. I mean..."

Knuckles waved a hand, "It's ok, I know. Amy told me about the visions. I have to admit I'm impressed. This far into your training,I didn't think you had the strenght to handle any sort of vision. I know I didn't. " He looked over Sonic's shoulder, his voice lowered, " Just don't blow your top over Amy, 'kay. She was worried about you, and she knew you wouldn't seek help from me, so she came to me instead. You should give her a chance, she really does care for you."

" I know she does, man. But---"

"But?"

Sonic took a deep breath, "Knuckles, y'know I 've always lived by my own rules, and not caring about what happens next... Well, this time I do care about what happens next, me and Amy have become closer then ever. I don't want to mess this up, and I know I will !"

" Do you care for her ?"

"Well.. I care about all of you, "

" Do you care for Amy ? It's a simple question. Yes or no."

"Y -yes."

"Oh, Sonic !" Amy rushed into the room and threw herself at the blue hedgehog, he stumbled and they fell onto the carpet in a tangle of limbs. Amy planted a big kiss on his lips as he heard the shutter of a camera go off.

" W-wha?"

" Gotcha! " Shouted Tails, he waved the camera in their faces. Cream beside him handed him a brown paper bag full of jellybeans. " I win the bet, I take the sweets."

"I think I should be making tracks, " Knuckles buckled his shoes and headed for the door,

" Cream, thank your mother for me, it was a welcomed change."

"What ? Y -you're not staying to watch the fun?"

Amy held onto his arm as Sonic shot murderous glares at the two kids.

"I can't Amy. I left Rouge looking after the Master Emerald, I have to return incase she's sold it to the local jewel shop. I swear that girl's gonna kill me!" He waved good-bye and shut the door behind him.

" Well now, " said Sonic, tapping his foot. " what are we going to do with you two?"

Tails and Cream exchanged nervous looks before Tails screamed, "Run for it!"

The two of them ran out of the room with the two hedgehogs closely behind. Sonic chased after Tails, who waved the camera at him, mocking him. They dashed into the kitchen and Tails took off, using his two tails, he glided onto the cupboards, out of Sonic's reach.

" Nah, nah ,nah. Can't get me _slow -mo_."

" Oh yeah? Slow am I ?"

Sonic bent his knees and jumped, he soared over the table and made a grab for the fox. Tails scooted out the way just in time and Sonic headbutted the wall. Tails collasped on the floor, holding his sides as he laughed hard. Sonic rubbed his sore head, he glared at the fox.

"You are_ so_ dead !"

" Aaacckkk!"

_Outside..._

Amy peered around the corner of the house, she grinned.

"Oh, Creamy- dreamy," she said in a sing-song voice. "Come out, come out, wherever you are."

She heard a twig snap and pulled out her hammer, "Gotcha !"

"AAhhhiieee!"

Cream ran down the guarden path, her long ears flapping in the wind, she dashed around the side of the house and into the yard, she jumped over the fence into a nearby field and smiled sweetly at Amy, she stuck her tongue and blew a raspberry.

" AArrrgggghhh! You kids are gonna get it !"

Using her hammer , Amy jumped over the fence and landed infront of Cream, she twirled it in her hands, "Where's the camera ?" she demanded.

The door leading to the kitchen crashed opened and Tails raced forward, his twintails going behind him like cazy. Sonic appeared a second later, covered in what looked like jam, he roared at the kid fox and made a bee-line for him. Tails hopped over the same fence and crashed into Cream, he dropped the camera and Amy smashed it with her hammer. Sonic landed next to Amy, who looked at him, he nodded and they charged forward.

An elderly blue hedgehog, with a greying moustache and a bandaged arm, shook his head at what was happening in the field. He walked over and leaned against the fence. He watched Tails dive at Sonic ,causing them to land in the mud, the two boys started fighting. Cream and Amy were running around the old, broken cart, Amy was swinging her hammer, just missing the little rabbit, who kept blowing raspberries at her. The girl rabbit suddenly tripped and fell into the same mud puddle.

Sonic shouted, "Mud fight!"

The elderly hedgehog smiled as they threw mud bombs at each other, one over shot and headed right for him, he ducked and peeked over the fence.

_That's enough!_

He cleared his throat. Sonic dropped the large mud ball over Tails's head, the fox paled, Amy and Cream, who were play strangling each other stopped. All of them looked at their feet.

" I must say, I'm ashamed at all of you." They looked down at their muddy clothes. "Come out of there at once! You're all getting a bath, Sonic, I don't want to hear it. Out!"

He pointed back to the house, they jumped over the fence and apologized as they passed him, one by one.

" Didn't mean to, sorry." said Amy , clearing mud from her eyes.

" Sorry, Grampa." Tails shook mud from his legs and tails.

"We were only playing." said Cream, eyes downcast.

He stopped Sonic, "Well ?"

"Sorry uncle Chuck. Tails had this camera, and things got out of hand. Sorry."

Chuck gave his nephew and one armed hug. Together they headed back to the house. Mrs Rabbit, Vanilla, shook her head at them and handed each of them a bar of soap and a clean towel. Chuck saw his nephew's eyes trained at the floor, he nudged him.

"Ya wanna know something?" Sonic looked at him and nodded, he smiled. "Your father was just like you at your age."

Sonic smiled slightly.

"You must miss him, uncle. Do you do ever wish you could get back?"

The older hedgehog shrugged, remembering the accident that had caused a rip in time and space and had brought him to Station Square, only to be caught by Eggman. Sonic had braved everything to get him back , Chuck had hurt his arm by trying to escape himself. Sonic was happy to have a member of his own family with him in the fight against Eggman, his uncle knew alot of inside info about the evil doctor and that gave them the upperhand countless times.

Chuck smiled softly.

"Not really. I mean.. if I wasn't here, who'd keep you lot in line, eh?" He chuckled softly, but Sonic still looked at the floor. " Listen Sonnie, I know you're bored out of your mind because Dr Robotn-- I mean, Dr Eggman has gone walkies on ya. But remember , change is always round the corner."

Sonic sighed, " I guess, " he brightened a little. " are you coming to the workshop later? Tails said he got something big to show us. "

" I wouldn't miss it." He pointed to the door with his good arm and said, " Now you get in there and have a good bath."

Sonic paled and yelled, " No Bath!!!! " He ran from the house, over the fence and into the distance. His uncle could just make out his screams of " No Bath ! No Bath ! Nnooo Bbbaatthhh!!! "

Chuck shook his head, and headed back inside the house.

**Second chapt done! Man, that took a long time. Okay, in the next chapt Sonic meets Carla, the newest member of the family,and Shadow's goes on a mission.**

**Stay tuned!!**


	3. Meet Carla

**I don't own anything related to Sonic or Sega.**

**The only character I own is Carla who is based on my cat, who I lost recently and looked like Jess from **_**Postman Pat**_

**Please enjoy and review !**

Meet Carla.

_The Lost Relms..._

Shadow strolled into the Doctor's lab, his arms folded over his chest as he stood at the side of the table. The Doctor looked up from his work and smiled.

" I'm glad you could make it."

" You know I almost didn't. But you said this was important."

Shadow gazed at the many inventions that littered the walls and other table tops. Books were sprawled along the floor, he bent, picked one up and looked at it.

" _' The Secret Flowers of the Old Ones?' _" He raised a brow, " I'm not disturbing anything, am I?"

"Oh, very funny." The Doctor scooted his chair over to a computer and typed on the keyboard. " The flowers you saw in your vision do exist, the only reference I could find of _The Crystal Rose _is from a story about the beings that came before us." He looked at Shadow over the rim of his glasses. " You do know about the Old Ones ,right?"

Shadow shook his shoulders. He pearched on the table top next to the computer and read over the Doctor's shoulder as he continued typing.

" Old Ones are... _were_ mystical beings that helped forged the magcial gems that you keep calling Chaos Emeralds. _The Crystal Rose_ is one of the guardians that disappeared when the Life Gem of the city shattered nearly fourteen years ago,"

He pointed at the gold choker around Shadow's neck, the gem pendent was glowing softly.

" _The Crystal Rose_ fled into a different gateway, unfortunately, her body was unable to keep its corporal form.She used the last of her magic to split her spirit into two parts, male and female. She then, locked the part of the spirit we're after into a new and younger body, a body that has a 100 DNA match to the Queen."

"So you're saying what? If we find this new body, we can save the Queen?"

"It's a possibility."

" But when you say ' a different gateway ' , does that mean what I think it means?"

" Yes, you'll need to use your Chaos Control to travel between the diamension rift to this point in time and space."

He typed some more, a mini screen popped up with some co-ordinates. Shadow frowned at them.

" You are joking, right? I can't go there ! I'm wanted by the secret organization G.U.N, they'll lock me up and throw away the key. I'm not going !" The computer beeped suddenly. " What's up?"

" This is weird, a power source, unlike anything I've ever seen before, has just entered the drifting circuit. It's very unstable."

" Let me see, " Shadow typed on the keypad, a row of numbers ran along the screen. He hit _enter_ and waited. The computer beeped again and he blinked, " It can't be...Ashura..."

He turned and faced the far wall, on it was a portrait of the lost King, he turned back to the computer and typed again, " The energy signature is the same, but how did _he_ get lost in our diamension? Unless... it's a time rip, he's from the future,_ our_ future..."

" It seems we are faced with the old classic, a time paradox. If _he's_ here..or _was_ here... that means _you_ were sucessfull in you mission."

Shadow rubbed his hand over his face, " But what _is_ my mission ? "

The Doctor clicked on a small screen, a picture came up and Shadow stared at it. " This is the chosen vessel of the female part, of the joint spirit of _The Crystal Rose,_ I believe you were close to her once, before you came to us."

" It can't be..."

" Your mission Shadow, is to bring the new vessel here, to our diamension. We can syphon off some of her energy and bring back the Queen, using what is left of the Life Gem. Aleena won't be alone anymore, and we will be one step closer..."

" If I'm going diamension hopping, I want back-up."

The Doctor sighed, " Very well, seeing as he's already there, why don't you take _him_ ? As he's seen it already he can fill you in on the details." He tapped on the screen with numbers running along it. "It appears that he's travelling along the _Road of Light_."

" What does that mean?"

" It means Shadow, you haven't time to waste. If he fades and joins the other lost souls travelling there, you've failed."

" But I can't go now ! I haven't said goodbye to Aleena, she'll think I've deserted her."

" I'll take care of Aleena, now GO! "

Shadow stepped back and clutched the glowing pendent, his body was bathe with a green light, he nodded at the Doctor and vanished. The Doctor turned back to the computer and continued with his research. After a few seconds, he got up and ramaged around in a pile of junk. He pulled out an old video camera, set it on the table infront of him and took a deep breath. He cleared his throat, switched the camera on and started talking.

Aleena stepped back from the door, her eyes were glued to the place that her uncle Shadow had just vanished from. She wiped her cheeks and headed back to hospital, she sat on the edge of the bed where her mother was laying, and held her cold, dead hand.

" Don't worry mama, if they won't help you, I will. I'll find those magic gems and bring you back to life."

She fastened the straps of her shoes, pulled her hair into a ponytail and discarded her robes. She walked to the window, grunted with effort as she wretched it open. Making sure the coast was clear, she jumped, landed on the grass below and ran into the distance.

A moment later the alarms sounded and the royal guards were summonded. They hated looking for the Princess,she had the same_ ' I hate injustice and will do what I can to stop it '_ attitude that her father had.

It was going to be a long day.

_Present Time-- Mystic Ruins, Tails' workshop..._

Sonic had gotten to the workshop first, he had taken dip in the lake nearby and felt like a new hedgehog. He rang the door bell, and tapped his foot as he waited. The latch unbolted and he whirled around as the door opened.

" Well , it's about ti-- " He stared opened mouthed and the sight in front of him, " Who are you? Where's Tails?"

A black cat, with white markings on her arms and legs, stood on the door step, wearing nothing but a towel, her green eyes reguarded Sonic with interest. She tossed back her damp ,shoulder length blonde hair and smiled.

" Are you expected?" Her voice sounded kind of child-like.

" Of course I am! I'm Sonic, a very good friend of Tails. He said he had something big to show us, something that could help us against Eggman. Are you gonna let me in, or are you just gonna stand there staring at me like I'm some kind of chocolate bar ?"

" Do excuse me, " she moved aside and let him in, she closed the door and lead him inside the workshop, her tail swished behind her as she walked, " we weren't expecting company untill later. My father will be with you shortly."

She indicated to the batttered couch , Sonic sat and watched her as she headed for the staircase that lead to the lower levels of the workshop, deep in the mountain.

" Do excuse me, while I finish dressing."

Sonic re-read the old comic for the tenth time, it had been at least seven minutes and neither Tails or the creepy cat had come back up. He threw the comic onto the floor, got up and flexed his tired muscles, whincing as he found a sore spot.The doorbell rang again, he went to answer it, and grinned.

" Hiya Sonnie! Have you seen her yet?" Uncle Chuck caught the expression on his nephew's face, he grinned, " Aye, you have."

"Hey Sonic," said Amy as she walked past him,Cream was behind her and gave him a shy wave. "Have you seen her ? Tails told us she's very pretty." Amy looked at him hard, "What's wrong?"

" T-that cat is the big news! I mean... I got here and all she was wearing was a towel, a towel ! Who is she?" He closed the door after Vanilla had walked in.

"Now, now Sonic, don't get all steamed up. " Vanilla put her arm across his shoulders and led him back into the workshop. " If you had stayed after your bath. Tails would've told you everything, he's been quite busy with this latest project of his. You should be greatful to have another pair of hands helping you in the fight against Eggman."

" I am, it's just---"

"Sonic !! " Tails rushed up and hugged him hard, he smiled at him, " You made it ! You left so suddenly that I couldn't tell you... I hope she didn't scare you, she'd just come out of the chamber and I was busy with the finishing touches, I didn't hear the door go, and only knew about your arrival when she told me about a blue stranger sitting up here." He took a big breath of air.

" It's cool, bud. " He grinned at him, " Who is she?"

Tails smiled at all of them, " If you could follow me, I can show you. I think you'll be impressed."

He led them down the stairwell carved into the mountain, they past a large chamber that looked like an old ruined city. Sonic surpressed a shudder. Tails led them through a small room lined with computers, he led them into a side room and kindly asked them to take a seat at the table in the middle.

He pulled Sonic to one side, " I'll need your help. I can only show Carla so much ,and you'll be a real challenge. "

" Carla? Her name's Carla?" He looked at the chamber and saw Carla, now dressed in a comfortable fitting, school dress in navy, doing some stretches. He smiled at the fox. " I'm game, what do you want me to do?"

" Wweellll..."

_Five Minutes Later..._

Sonic surveyed his suroundings and twitched his nose, a single bead of sweat ran up his cheek and into his ear. His arms ached from holding onto the rope that held him suspended above the floor. He checked the area once more before he let go. He dropped and calulated the precise moment to twist in midfall, his trainers made the slightest sound as he landed.

_Hhhmmmm?_

He stood to his full height and turned on the spot, he took something from his pocket and placed it in his ear. There was a second of static and then Tails' voice came through, loud and clear.

_" How'd it go?"_

" Fine, " He rubbed his arms, " alittle rough on the landing."

_" I'm not apologizing, it was _you _who decided on the drop height."_

" Yeah, yeah. " He sniffed, " Where is she then?"

_" I don't know ! I lost her signal, that means she's on the move. You'll have move fast if you want the prize first."_

" Great, just perfect."

He sprinted ahead, going left to dodge a metal pillar, then right. He suddenly had a glimpse of something navy and pushed himself harder. He heard Carla scream somewhere in front of him, and screeched to a halt.

" Carla !? CARLA ! "

He dashed forward and found her face down on the floor. He knelt beside her and went to shake her shoulders. She sprang up and knocked him backwards, he stumbled and fell on his backside.

" Never trust a pretty face, hedgehog ! "

" Hey !"

Carla laughed as she vaulted onto a burnt out car, and onto the roof of a building. Sonic quickly followed on the ground, he watched her as she jumped down the other side and vanish into the smoke. He rounded the corner and there is was, the prize : A Chaos Emerald !

He put on an extra burst of speed and used the bench infront as a springboard, he jumped, stretched his hand out, his fingers were inches away from the jewel...

A flash of black and navy crossed his vision, he fell again and landed flat on his face. He looked up and saw Carla swinging away on an unused power cable. She looked back at him and smiled sweetly, the Chaos Emerald safe in her hand. He growled.

" I'm not going to loose that easily."

He crouched into a ball and started rolling on the spot, he waited for the right moment and..._ Whhooosshh!_ He rolled at super speed, along the ground and up the side of the wall. He could just make out Carla as she turned at the noise, her eyes widened. He crashed into her and the two of them landed on the floor with a bump.

" That's mine ! " Screamed Carla ,as Sonic snatched the gem from her. " I found it first, give it back ! "

" Never trust a pretty face, Carla ." He said, throwing her words back at her.

She pouted, crossed her arms and sat on the floor, she looked like she was going to cry.

Sonic crouched next to her, " Hey now, no tears. Smile ! " He smiled at her warmly and held his hand out.

Carla looked at her own, before reaching out to grasp Sonic's. The blue hedgehog pulled her to her feet. The hedgehog was looking at the gem in his hands, he peered at the bottom. With a snort he tossed at her.

" Fake. "

" I know, daddy won't let me use real ones." She wiped her face and put the fake Emerald in its box. " That was good fun, you're really fast ! "

Sonic looked at his shoes, shrugged and went, " Aaahhh. " Embarrassed.

Carla stepped up to him and held her hand out, " I'm _Chaos-- Animated--Recording--Learning-- Android._ Carla. I hope to join you on one of your missions soon, I am programmed to learn from the best and improve my skills. It's a pleasure to meet you Sonic the Hedgehog, again."

" Nice to meet you, again,Carla. This time fully clothed."

Carla blushed as they shook hands.She picked up the box and headed for the doors leading out of the training area. Sonic followed closely behind. They talked as they headed back to Tails and the others.

" So Tails made you, huh ?" Sonic rubbed the back of his neck, he chuckled. " The gang's never gonna let me live this down. I got my butt kicked by a _girl_ ! "

" But a very pretty girl, I'm better looking than you."

"Not !"

" Am !"

" Lets say we're both good looking and everyone else isn't ?"

"Deal."

They joined the others at the large table. Tails took the Emerald and put it in a safe place. Carla sat with Amy and Cream.The two girls _oohhed_ and_ aaahhhed_ at her, she blushed and giggled.

She caught Sonic's gaze and smiled at him, he winked back and gave her a thumbs-up. She winked in return.

Vanilla reached into her purse and pulled out a very fancy looking envelope.She placed in the center of the table. " Now, to the reason we're all here."

Tails came back in and paled at it. " Oohh nnoo ! Not again !"

Sonic cringed in his seat and held his head in his hands. His uncle Chuck patted his arm in a sympathetic gesture.

Amy and Cream smiled and clapped their hands with glee.

Carla read the invite, she looked up. " A ball ? What does one do at a ball ?"

Amy answered in a dreamy voice, " You get to dress up in really, fancy gowns. Eat nice food, dance with the one you love, and basically have a good time."

" Sounds like fun. Does that mean I get to dance with Sonic ?"

Sonic lifted his head, ignoring Amy's glare, he grinned at her, " I'll save you a dance."

Carla blushed, next to her, Amy sulked.

**Oh thank you, thank you ! I have a review !**

**I am sorting out any mistakes as i go along, hopefully i did a bit better in this chapter. Please keep your reviews coming.**

**So does Amy have another rival for Sonic's affections?**

**Will Shadow complete his mission ?**

**Next chapt coming soon. **


	4. A Hedgehog's Waltz

**I don't own any Sonic /Sega characters.**

**I only own Carla.**

A Hedgehog's Waltz.

With the City Ball just a day away, everyone was in Station Square Shopping Center. The girls, under the supervision of Vanilla, were shopping for gowns, while the boys were looking at tuxedoes, under the supervision of Chuck.

_Womens Section..._

The lady in the mirror twirled on the spot, the white material floated around her ankles, her eyes sparkled as she smiled at the dress maker.

"Honey , you are a princess! "

" Thank you. You 've been very kind and helpfull."

The dress maker knelt at her feet and pinned up the skirt of the dress. She shrugged. " It's part of my job, and besides..." She winked at her, " .. Tails has done me plenty of favours in the past, it's time I returned the gesture."

Carla looked at herself in the mirror, she was dressed in the finest ivory silk, the skirt fanned out of the bodice in a bell shape. She frowned at the bodice, though it left her shoulders and arms bare. It was a pale, baby pink colour. She made a face.

" What's the matter, sweetie ?"

" I look like a birthday cake, I don't like the pink. I want Sonic the Hedgehog to like _me_, not an Amy throw back. "

The dress maker, who had MARY on her name tag, rubbed her chin. she stood behind Carla and turned her this way and that. She smiled.

" I think pure white would suit you, nothing to bride-like. There's a nice bodice out there that's white with gold flowers embroided on it. It'll make you like a_ real_ princess ! And maybe a certain blue hedgehog could be your prince charming? "

They shared a smile.

Amy and Cream were with Cheese in a couple of rooms along, the two girls held up different types of bow-ties infront of the chao, who sang happily as they fastened a sparkly red one around his neck. The two giggled at each other.

" Miss Amy? " Said a dress maker with brown hair, her tag read JULIE, " We're ready for you now."

Cream held onto Cheese as Amy went for her fitting,she sucked her thumb as an elderly dress maker crouched beside her. Her tag read ANNIE, she smiled a friendly smile.

" Hello deary, your mama sent me over to help you pick out your party dress. Lets see if we can find something you like,hhmm?" She held her hand out,Cream took it shyly. "What's your favourite colour, deary?"

" Y-Yellow." She whispered as they headed into the childrens' section. She held onto Cheese tighter.

Annie smiled, " That's mine too ! I think I have just the dress, I've been saving it for a very special person."

Cream returned her smile and held her hand tighter.

Vanilla and Rouge were walking up and down the rows of gowns. Vanilla picked out a blue one and held it against herself, looking into the mirror, she sighed and put it back. Rouge let out a gasp and held out a long, off the shoulder ,pale purple dress with light pink sleeves. She put it against the older rabbit and whistled.

" You are going to be one foxy lady. "

Vanilla blushed and picked out a black number with a halterneck, she held it against Rouge and nodded her approval.

" Very you."

They giggled like school girls, and went to try them on.

While the girls were fussing over their gowns and acessories. The boys were having their own problems.

_Gentlemens Section..._

Tails stood on the small platform, the assistant tailor was pinning up his sleeves, he poked his hands out and gave a huge sigh of relief.

" Papa ? Papa !?"

"Carla ?"

Carla skipped into his changing room, covered in white and gold. She turned on the spot for him,her eyes glimmering.

" I'm a princess! " She said happily as she peck him on the cheek. " And you are my prince charming !"

Tails looked shyly at his shoes, " Aaaahhhh! " He blushed a nice crimson.

Carla waved good-bye and disappeared in a flutter of white silk to finish dressing. He watched her leave and sighed proudly.

" That's my baby girl."

_Down the Hall..._

In another changing room, Sonic and Chuck were standing side by side. The older hedgehog was sorting out his bow-tie, he winked at his nephew. Sonic bottoned the top two bottons on his white shirt.

" I tell you something, unc. These tailors are stupid."

Chuck tried to hide his smile, " Really ?"

"Yeah. They asked us why we didn't want the trousers to our tuxedoes. I mean the answer's staring them in the face... well , nearly in the face. " He turned and wiggled his butt at the mirror. " Can you imagine us in trousers ? There's no tail hole ! "

Uncle Chuck laughed out loud.

" What's funny?" Knuckles poked his head round . He walked up to the mirror and smoothed out his collar, " What?"

Sonic grinned at him as he slipped his jacket over his shoulders. " My, don't we looked very spiffy."

Knuckles raised a confused brow, " Spiffy?"

Sonic laughed at him as he put on his bow-tie, he peered at his refection. " Damn, I'm good looking !"

" No compliants here. You guys look great ! " Tails winked at them from the doorway.

Amy stood next to him ,dressed in a floor length colum of red, her arms were hidden under long sleeves that fanned out at the end. Sonic blinked, Knuckles nudged him to shut his mouth. Amy blushed the same colour as her dress.

" We have to collect our finished garments later this evening. That should be plenty of time, right Chuck?"

Chuck nodded at Amy. Sonic, clearly in the dark ,raised a hand.

" Time for what?"

" To get you lot dancing of course! Can't go to a ball and not dance,Sonnie. It's not gentlemanly." Chuck peered at his refection, " Hhmm, needs something... ah-ha! " He grabbed Knuckles by the elbow and dragged him and Tails out of the room. " We're going to look at cummberbunds, you two be good now! "

Sonic stared at Amy, who stared back.

" Y- you look great Sonic, you really do."

" Eerr, thanks. You don't look bad yourself."

Amy blushed again and stepped closer, " Who are you going to dance with later?"

" No one."

" What? Why ?"

Sonic turned away from her, " Because I can't dance, not all fancy and ballroom like a pro. I can do other dances, just not that kind." He half expected Amy to take the mickey, but she didn't.

" Well, then... I'll teach you. " She grinned at him by the mirror. " I'll teach you how to Waltz, It's very easy."

" You'll do that ? For me ?" She nodded. " Amy, you're the best ! " He hugged her quickly but tightly, " We can go anywhere you want."

" How about the jungle ? It's nice this time of year, and maybe..." She added hopefully, " we could go to the beach afterwards? To watch the sunset?" She watched as his eyes clouded and quickly added, " Just as friends."

He smiled and nodded, " I can do that."

" Ok, see you ten minutes. Don't be late!" She disappeared to rejoin the rest of the girls.

Sonic smiled at her retreating form, " Never am."

Sonic waited outside for Amy. She walked with the gang who were carrying a lot of brightly, coloured parcels. He watched her as she edged away from them. Once she was close enough, he grabbed her wrist, planted a friendly thank-you kiss on her cheek, scooped her up into his arms and raced out of the city towards the jungle.

_Five minutes later..._

Sonic stared at his feet on the grass, he frowned and nibbled his lower lip.

" I don't think I can do this."

" Of course you can ! Don't be silly! All you have to do is count to three, you _can_ do that, right?"

Sonic glared at her as she stood next to him.

" Okay, just do what I do." She stepped forward on her right foot, " One," she stepped to the side with her left, " Two, " she brought her right foot across and stepped together. " Three. See? Easy, now you try."

"Okaayy."

Within two minutes, the two hedgehogs were Waltzing around the lakeside with unseen partners. Amy twirled on the spot, posed, and continued dancing. She caught Sonic out of the corner of her eye, the blue hedgehog was looking at her. She smiled.

"Problem?"

Sonic lowered his arms and wrinkled his nose.

" Not really, it's just,now I know what to do with my feet, what do I do with my hands?"

" Oh, like dancing with a real person?"

" Well _yeah, _I can't dance with thin air on the night can I ?"

"What about Carla? You promised her a dance..."

" Is that what's been bugging you? That I asked Carla before I asked you?"

Amy folded her arms and looked at the ground, she sniffed and turned away from him.

"Amy... I promised Carla a dance. But I didn't promise her the _first_ one."

Amy turned to face him, he smiled and held out his hands.

" I hate you." She mumbled as she took his hands.

She placed one around her waist, the other she held in her own. They started slow, with Sonic keeping the pace as he counted to himself. Once Sonic had gotten use to dancing with another, he slowly started to turn them on the spot. His hand around Amy's waist tightened a notch, she looked up at him. He smiled at her.

"No you don't, you love me really."

Amy was about to reply, when Sonic suddenly picked her up by the waist and twirled her in the air, she giggled and steadied her hands on his shoulders.When he put her back on to the floor, they stepped apart and bowed at eachother.

" See, like a pro."

Sonic grinned and flushed a nice shade of pink. He looked at the reddening sky.

" I think we can still make the beach, if I run fast enough."

Amy nodded as he scooped her up into his arms.

"How fast is_ fast enough _?"

Sonic gave her one of his cunning smiles, as he took off down the dirt track leading out of the jungle.

" Super fast! Hold on tight!"

And Amy did.

_The Beach by Station Square Hotel..._

They sat side by side on the sand, watching the sky as it coloured with reds, pinks, yellows and purples. They sat eating ice lollies and talked about the party ahead.

Sonic slipped out of his shoes and socks and waded into the surf of the sea, he got as far as the water covering his ankles and felt pretty pleased with himself. He looked over his shoulder and saw Amy doing the same. She made her way up to his side and stuck her finished lolly stick behind her ear.

After a good ten minutes ,there was a breeze that made Sonic suddenly frown.

" What's wrong ?"

" It's nothing, really. " He glanced at his watch, " You should be making tracks if you have to pick up your gown for the ball. The others should be there by now. "

" Oh, you're right! I 've got to go." She waded back to shore, she tugged her boots on and looked up. " Aren't you coming ?"

Sonic shook his head, " I'm gonna stay here a bit, it's alright, you go. I'll call you later, yeah?"

" Yeah, see you later."

As he watched her race towards the station to catch the last train into town, the breeze came by again and ruffled his quills. He looked out to the sea, at the darkening sky and spotted a trail of white flowers floating towards him. They spiralled up and around him like a white tornado, he closed his eyes, and then he heard it...

_" Death is your gift, Ashura... always your gift..."_

Sonic frowned at the flowers, he turned his back on them as he waded back to the shore. He sat and buckled his shoes, he then collapsed onto the warm sand and yawned. After a few minutes looking up into the heavens, he asked out loud,

" Who is Ashura?"

The wind didn't answer, he shrugged as he got up and ran along the beach to join the others. It was nearly party time!

**Whooo-hooo! It's time to Par-tay!**

**Next chapt is on it's way, might be delayed because i'm drafting a difficult part for later on. If the story is getting confusing, don't worry, all WILL be revealed later, I promise! **

**I am fixing my spelling mistakes, please keep reviewing**

**Wasn't that a nice moment between Sonic and Amy? Aaahhh.**

**Now here's a question, Who is Ashura? And why was Sonic called by that name? **

**Find out soon!**


	5. Attack on the Flying Fortress MK 2!

**I don't own anything Sonic or Sega related.**

**Thankyou for your reviews.**

**And yes, I do know that Ashura is evil, why he's in this fic will become clearer as the story unfolds.**

**Enjoy!**

Attack On The Flying Fortress MK 2 !

The time was party time !

The group were collected at eight o'clock by a sleak ,black limo. They were whisked away to the grand building in the center of Station Square, City Hall.

" Oh, WOW ! " Gasped Amy and Cream together. The pink hedgehog peered out of the wondow, she turned in her seat and beamed at everyone else. " It's even better then last years."

Cream nodded in agreement and smoothed out a wrinkle on her party dress. Cheese sang happily as she adjusted his bow-tie.

The limousine pulled up by a long red carpet. The door was opened for the outside, the group could just make out the crowd, as they cheered and screamed.

Uncle Chuck picked up one of the roses from the vase infront of him, and placed it in his jacket lapel. He turned to the others, smiled and stepped out into a storm of flashing lights and to the chants of his fans. Mostly ederly ladies.

Vanilla, Cream and Cheese followed,there were cheers as mother and daughter walked down the carpet, signing books and photos. People posed with Cheese and recorded his sweet singing on tape.

Knuckles and Rouge went next, the two treasure hunters posed for the cameras,back to back, arms folded. The crowd went wild, screaming as they too, walked down the carpet, signing things for their fans.

Amy fiddled with her hairband, before she quickly disappeared into the sea of flashing lights. Her fan club, mostly young men, had to be restrained by the police as she waved at them and blew them kisses.

Tails nervously twitched his tails before he left the car with Carla. The crowd went deadly silent as Carla stood by her father. Tails put his arm around her shoulders and they posed for the cameras. There was yet another deafening scream as Tails' fan club fought their way to the front of the blockade, made by the police.

All alone in the limo, Sonic peeked out of the black, tinted windows. The crowd had gone silent once more, waiting for their hero to appear. He grinned and undid the limo's sunroof.

The crowd waited for Sonic, young children started crying and murmers started drifting through the crowds.

" Where is he ? "

" Is he ill ?"

They let out a collected shriek as the sunroof of the limo opened and a black and blue comet burst through it at superspeed. Sonic twisted in the air to land on the red carpet. The crowd held it's breath, untill he bowed. The crowd roared and screamed their approval. Sonic grinned and jogged along the carpet, having his photo taken with many fans along the way, to rejoin the others inside.

The sky lit up with fireworks of all shapes and colours. The crowds clapped and whooped. Nothing could ruin this night, right?

----------------------------------------------------

_Two Hours Later..._

The music floated around the room on angel wings. The dance floor looked more like a garden, dresses and skirts of all colours, crossed it like a parade of flowers. Along one wall, a dozen tables were full to the brim with fancy looking food and bowls of fruit punch. The large doors, that led to the balcony that ran along side the hall, were open to allow the air to circlulate.

Sonic tugged at his bow-tie, he was hot and the ever growing crowd of fans weren't helping. He looked out to the dance floor,a smile formed on his face as he saw Tails and Carla dance near where the band was playing. The fox giggled as the black cat dipped him, span him around and continued dancing.

_A Princess and her Prince Charming._ He mused.

A fair bit away from Tails and Carla, Amy and Cream were dancing with Cheese. The three friends were holding hands and skipping in a circle, in time to the music.

_A Wonder Amy can dance in that dress, though I have to admit, she does look good. Cream and Cheese too._

He spotted his uncle Chuck and Vanilla by the tables, they were talking very quitely and were loading their plates sky high with the fancy finger food. His stomach chose that moment to growl. He excused himself from his guests and plucked some sandwiches from a nearby waiter, he spotted an opening to the outside world and took it.

He leaned with his back against the wall, looking up to the nightsky. His legs were propped on the bench underneath, the wooden table he was sitting on was cool and relaxed him. Sonic closed his eyes, wanting to be away from it all. He faintly heard the _clip-clapping_ of heels on stones and knew he wasn't alone.

" It's too hot in there, wouldn't you agree?"

" Yes, far too hot, far too bright and just... I don't know... far too much?"

Sonic opened his eyes to find a white bat dressed in a black dress infront of him. Rouge smiled and handed him a plastic cup full of red punch. He accepted it and drank slowly.

" Can I join you ? Or is this a private party?"

He shrugged, " Not private, but I don't think I'll be much company."

Rouge hoisted up her skirt and took a seat next to the blue hedgehog, she smoothed down the dress and looked at the sky line. The buildings were gleaming in the moonlight, the moon was nearly full and shimmered.

" You know Sonic, I often sit outside and watch the stars. I feel safe just looking at those little balls of gas, and knowing that _he's_ out there somewhere."

Sonic knew at once, who she was talking about, he knew deep down that something was fishy about the relationship between the white bat and the lost black hedgehog. He didn't like to butt his nose in,but he had to be sure.

" You really miss him. Don't you?"

"Yes, sometimes, when I'm just dozing off, I can still hear his voice calling to me. He sounds in so much pain. And I know there's nothing I can do to help. "

She turned to face him, tears running down her cheeks.

" I just want him back, Sonic! I miss him so much it hurts, and I don't know why ."

Sonic put his arm around her, Rouge snuggled in and sighed. Sonic rested his chin on the top of her head, he closed his eyes again.

" I know how you feel Rouge, " he said softly, " I miss him too, It feels like there's a big hole in my chest and I can't fill it with anything. The more I try to fill it, the bigger it becomes."

Rouge sniffed and wiped her eyes, her ears drooped slightly. Sonic smiled at her.

" Your eyes are running black."

She let out a nervous giggle and wiped her eyes on the napkin she had. She sniffed again and looked at the blue hedgehog.

"There, how do I look?"

"Better."

The bat smiled then and snuggled up to him once more. Sonic put his arm around her shoulders again. The two of them looked at the stars above.

" You know Rouge," he whispered, " if you ever feel low and need a friend. I'm here for you."

" Really?"

" Yeah, I have so much strenght and energy, it's coming out of my ears. I have loads to spare. If you need it, I got it. All you have to do, is ask."

" I will, thanks."

As they watched the firework display, a dark cloud drifted over the white globe ,that was the moon. Sonic narrowed his eyes as the weak lights from the fireworks lit up one side. He suddenly grabbed Rouge and pulled her down to the floor, he covered her body with his, as an array of missiles impacted on the buildings around them. The shockwave from the attack losened the foundations of City Hall.

"SONIC!! " Screamed Rouge as she lifted her head.

The blue hedgehog was standing at the railings, he slowly turned towards her, his face grim. Behind him, the city was ablaze, people were screaming for help.

" He's back." He said, his hands clenched into fists.

In the far distance, an alarm started to sound. Both of them knew what it stood for, Sonic helped Rouge to her feet, and the two of them ran back inside. With the arrival of their uninvited guest, it was time to leave.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Safe inside his new Fortress, a fat man giggled with glee. He wobbled over to his computer and typed a few simple commands. The computer beeped in acknowledgement, he clapped his hands like a child.

" Tee-hee hee, time to have a little fun! "

He pushed a big button, and a new wave of missiles fired from the underside of the Fortress. His black glasses gleamed as they hit their mark. He giggled again and helped himself to a snack, a nice rotten, hard boiled egg.

"_ WARNING ! WARNING! Incoming object, visual contact in ten minutes._"

" Oohh-hhoo hoo, so the little hedge-rat wants to play, eh? Weelll, we can't disappoint him can we."

He spoke into a microphone.

_" This is Dr Eggman, we have guests. Robots, ATTACK!!!" _

-------------------------------------------------------------

A blue blur and his pink passenger shot through the nightsky. Sonic put everything he had into getting into the Fortress in one piece. Tails and the others were behind them in Tails's newly built _Tornado MK 2_. He had shot Sonic, with Amy piggybacking, from the cannon on the underside of_ his_ craft.

Almost immediately, Eggman had launched a counter attack. Hundreds of up- to- date robots of all shapes and sizes, started shooting at the two hedgehogs. Sonic was suddenly feeling overwhelmed.

" Holy cow ! Hold on Amy, this could get messy."

Amy held on for dear life as Sonic bounced his way over to the Flying Fortress. She screamed as he veered left at the last second, a bolt of electricity narrowly missed her nose, she smacked the back of his head.

" Hey ! "

" You nearly got me hit, stupid ! How would you feel if only _one_ of us came back from this mission, instead of two ?"

" It would probably hurt for a while, depends on who you're talking about."

" Aaarrggghhh ! "

She wrapped her legs more tightly around his middle, Sonic stomped on the nearest metal bird, he jumped high, the place Tails said would be blind to radar just ahead. His eyes widened as he found himself falling, Amy screamed again and buried her head against his neck. Two of the bird robots crashed into eachother, the explosion caused the two hedgehogs to be catapulted into the air. They shot through the Fortress wall and landed in a heap.

" See ?" Sonic smiled at Amy, though sweat was running down his forehead. " Piece of cake." He collasped, exhausted.

------------------------------------------

Sonic and Amy split up to cover more ground. Thanks to uncle Chuck, they had found out that Eggman was building a new kind of death ray, code named _The Chaos Annihilator _. He was building it in two parts, one part for each hegdehog.

Sonic was going for the main dish of the weapon, with it, Eggman would be able to get inside peoples heads and turn them into his slaves to do his bidding. Amy was going for the power source, a rare source of Chaos energy. One that Knuckles had never come across before, and that made him nervous, which wasn't often. But was bad all the same.

------------------------------

High above in the darkness, a shadow watched the pink hedgehog with interest. His eyes glowed red as she made her way down a pathway. He walked behind her, out of sight, waiting for the right moment to attack. His face was suddenly lit up by a faint golden glow, he press a hand into the brightness, to stop it from blowing their cover. He sadly looked at it.

" It's not time," he said softly, " if we are to succeed in this mission, we wait for the right moment. The pink hedgehog must die. If we fail, all is lost, for both of us."

The golden glow dimmed in response.

**Will Sonic and Amy destroy Eggman's lastest weapon?**

**Will the mysterious duo complete their mission?**

**Will Amy ( gasp!) die?**

**Next chapt coming soon!**


	6. A Flower's Demise

**

* * *

**

I Don't own anything Sonic/ Sega related

**Enjoy and review.**

A Flower's Demise. 

The gap he was in was too small by far. Sonic had to slide on his stomach, pulling himself along the air-vent, he made his way to where his section of the death ray was being completed. He used his heat- seeking glasses to scan for any uglies, upon seeing none, he took out a tiny pen- like object and cut a hole in the grill. Once that was done, he pulled his body out and landed onto the metal walkway below.

" Whew ! "

He wiped his brow with the back of his hand. He propped himself onto his elbows into a sitting position and patted his stomach. He smiled sadly at it.

" Need to cut back on the dogs."

His ears pricked up as he heard commotion below, he rolled onto his side and peeked through the railings, his eyes widened in disbelief.

" Holy..."

--

Amy had snuck carefully into the section of the Fortress where the power supply was being collected and held. The pink hedgehog placed her bag on the floor,pulled out her safety line and attached it to one of the wall brackets. Once it was secured,she took four blocks of explosives and placed them around the belt of her red tracksuit. She jumped off the walkway and started to scale the inside of the cannon, if she could blow up the fuel connection lines, Eggman would have to redesign the whole thing again, hopefully delaying him by about six months. Which was good and would give them time to work out a battle plan and take on the Fortress itself. She was setting the third bomb in place when she looked up, her eyes narrowed as her glasses picked up a faint heat signature. She tapped the side of the glasses, shrugged and continued with her work.

High above, watching from the shadows, a dark figure and their glowing companion studied the pink hedgehog as she climbed back up the cannon. The dark one turned to the light one.

" You know what must be done."

The golden glow nodded and vanished in a flash of yellow. The phantom grinned as they too vanished.

--

_Robots are making robots? What gives?_

Sonic was at a T- junction. He crouched and crabbed crawled along the down of the _T_walkway. He kept his eyes glued onto the sight below, there were indeed robots making robots, but these robots were all sleek and shiny, modern looking ,very advanced. A far cry from the bulky robots that had attack him and Amy outside.

_Come on, Egghead. Where's my prize? Ah!_

He spotted a group of red bulky looking robots, they headed inside a force field to another part of the sector. Sonic groaned but then suddenly brightened, a passageway covered in a plastic tube ran parallel to his _and_ it ran into the section covered by the force field. He scanned it to spot an opening and found a small hole just a few inches away, he sighed and patted his stomach yet again.

_After this, _definitely_ gotta lay off the dogs. _

He sucked in his gut and squeezed himself into the hole. He landed softly and jogged to catch up with the red robots. They rounded a corner and he stopped, dead in his tracks.

" Oh sweet geez..."

His part of the death-ray was huge ! It looked like a big satellite dish, but the prong at the end was much longer and was glowing a strange green. He used his glasses to zoom in for closer look. The prong looked so familiar to him... It looked just like...

" That's the one from my dream... It can't be ? "

_" Begin energy transfer."_

Sonic looked around at the sound of Eggman's voice. He peered down and saw a robot flick a switch. The green orb that was inside a glass chamber suddenly turned yellow, it grew in brightness and alarms started to bleep.

_" Energy transfer to be completed at cannon section in sector_ _14-Y. Transfer completion in seven minutes and counting."_

The golden orb was sucked up into a tube that ran alongside Sonic's. The hedgehog blinked as it _whooshed _past him. He shook his head and gave chase, he had to get there first. He had to get to Amy first.

--

Amy pulled herself up onto the walkway, she grunted as she tried to find a foothold. She slipped and started to fall when a hand grabbed hers. She looked up and gasped softly.

" You ? You're alive ? What are you doing here?"

" I'm so sorry, it's the only way."

" Only way for what?"

The phantom pulled her close and kissed her softly. Amy started to protest, she struggled in her _attacker's_ arms. Her _attacker_ held her tighter. From his mouth a little orb of pink energy travelled into Amy's, Amy suddenly started to feel light headed, she looked into red eyes that saddened.

--

Sonic's feet pounded on the metal walkway as he pushed himself harder. He dodged a closing door that nearly had his tail off ! He switched his ear piece on.

" Tails ! I need you and Carla to override the security doors, they're closing fast !"

_" On It! " _A beep._ " Uh- oh."_

" I hate it when you say _uh-oh_. What's wrong?"

_" Sonic, Carla and Knuckles took a reading from that energy source. It's really unstable, "_

Sonic dived through a doorway, rolled forward and continued running without stopping.

_" Eggman made a mistake in his calculations. If something were to cause an explosion, it could tear the whole Fortress apart !"_

" But, but that's good, right?"

_" Not if you're still on it. Move! You've got to find Amy and get outta there !"_

He entered the section Amy was in, and stopped. He pressed his hands against the glass and stared. Amy was with a stranger, he watched as she stumbled backwards a hand on her head. Her foot slipped and the stranger grabbed her arm to stop her from falling. The dark stranger looked up, Sonic's brow knotted and he frowned. The stranger smiled, still holding onto Amy who looked dazed and confused, and pointed downwards. Sonic followed his finger, the base of the cannon was shimmering !

_I was... too late? The energy is already here. AMY !!_

" AMY !! AMY!! "

He banged his fists on the glass, screaming at the pink hedgehog. Amy didn't move, she went limp in the strangers arms. The stranger shook his head sadly and shoved her in the chest, Amy slipped and fell.

" NNNNOOOO ! "

Everything seemed to go in slow motion, as Amy fell ,the cannon started to hum, giving off this weird light that seem to change colour every few seconds. Amy's head lolled back, she disappeared down the barrel like a rag-doll. She didn't hear Sonic's screams or his frantic hammering against the glass.

Down she went untill she hit the white light. When she did, it started to crackle and fizz, the glow began to brighten at an alarming rate. Buzzers and bells went off, the dark stranger camly waved at Sonic before he vanished in a flash of green light.

Sonic stared at the now empty walkway, he had to shield his eyes as Amy was engulfed by the light. There was an almighty, earth shattering explosion that knocked him backwards, he hit his head on some metal pipes and for a second saw cheery, cartoon birdies flying around his head. As he squinted, he caught a glimpse of a golden comet shooting out of the cannon, blowing a big hole in the Fortress roof and taking Amy with it. The whole area shook with the aftermath.

--

The Fortress shook itself apart, the night-sky burned orange as the sun made her way across the sky. It glinted and sparkled as bits of the Fortress fell to the ground, it blew apart in numerous places adding more colour and even more pieces to the collection. Among the burning debris, a blur blur shot out, and a single white parachute opened and drifting towards the ground.

Sonic landed with a bump, he untangled himself from the parachute and stood to watch the Fortress burn. He could just make out the blurry shape of the _Tornado MK 2_, he didn't want to explain to them, even though they were his friends, his family. He couldn't deal with them, not yet.

He ran away.

--

The _Tornado MK2_landed on the same hilltop just moments after. Tails and the others searched all over for Sonic, how could they tell him that Amy didn't make it? That they had lost her signal on the Fortress? Saddened ,they re-boarded the plane and headed for home, broken hearted and defeated.

--

Sonic sat watching the stars as they surrendered to the sun, he eyes blurred and he wiped them furiously.He choked back a cry and wrapped his arms around himself for warmth as the wind kicked up a notch.

Tears ran freely from his eyes, he didn't bother to wipe them away now. He howled into his chest. He whispered her name over and over, some part of his mind still hoped that she would come up behind him and surprise him with a bone crushing hug, that she had managed to escape before the Fortress went up in smoke. But it never happened, the hug never came and it never would, he raised his eyes slowly and looked up to the heavens, and screamed her name.

Sonic sat there, for how long ,he knew not and he didn't care. He felt empty, hollow, alone. He was incomplete, and he would never get back his missing half, he understood that, even though he didn't want to.

Amy Rose was gone, and was nothing he could do to get her back.

**Oh, my gosh!!**

**I've never killed a character off before.**

**Next chapter, Shadow returns with some answers.**

* * *


	7. I'm Here For You

**I Don't own anything Sonic/Sega related, so there!**

**Enjoy!**

I'm Here For You.

_Four long weeks after Fortress attack..._

The moonlight rained down on the group of travellers, they were journeying through the vast wilderness, to meet up with one of their contacts. Men, women and children wore protective cloaks and head wraps to stop the sand from getting into their faces and eyes. A small group of children walked along with their newest member, he was about their height, dressed in a grey cloak and purple head scarf. His green eyes held sadness but he wouldn't let it surface, he was strong, he was... with people like himself, who had lost everything and were trying to find a purpose in life.

The group stopped as the elder of the tribe held up his hand. They rested on the ground, family and friends gathered around instant fires that they had bargained for earlier. The children sat with the new member and past food and water around the circle. The new member nodded his thanks and drank heartily. A shadow loomed over head, the children greeted the elder of the tribe warmly and offered him some of their share of supplies, he refused kindly and said he needed a word with their guest.

Once they were far enough away the elder drew back his hood, he was old but his eyes held wisdom. He turned his head to the young one next to him and smiled.

" Are you feeling any better today ? "

The younger unwrapped his head scarf, he shook his head to free the many blue quills that had gone flat under the heat. He looked up at him.

" A bit, thank you for taking me in like you did. "

" It was no problem, we are always expanding in numbers. One more wouldn't of hurt. Besides, you looked alittle lost back there."

" I was, I still am. I don't know what to do now. If I go back to them, they're going to blame me...Do you blame me?"

" No, from what you told me, this darker hedgehog is to blame for taking your beloved away from you. I'm pretty sure if you explain that to your friends, I'm sure they'll forgive you."

" Do you think I'm ready?"

The elder nodded and shielded his eyes from the rising sun. He grinned.

" Station Square is about a five day trek from here, but I'm certain you can get there in a few hours, right Sonic?"

Sonic nodded, took off his cloak and head scarf, he handed them to the elder. He bent and adjusted the straps of his shoes. He stood and shook the elder's free hand.

" Thank you , I won't forget you or your teachings. You've helped me a lot these past months. Thank you."

"Just remember Sonic, when you relive the past do not loose yourself. You could get stuck there forever, and your friends may never be able to break you out. It takes a great deal of strenght to penerate the past, you will remember that, won't you?"

Sonic nodded, and disappeared over the sand dunes, back towards Station Square, back home.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Station Square.**_

The weather was dissmal, rain soaked the ground to a muddy pulp. The new's agents by the station was just recovering its delivery of newspapers and magazines, when a wind came rushing towards them, the owner screamed and huddled on the ground. When the wind had gone, they looked at the pile of papers. They were mostly dry and a single sliver coin lay on the top paper. They looked up, just in time to see a blue blur shoot up the side of the bank and land on the roof top.

" Oh. My. Gosh ! He's back! " They hissed. They looked down and read the paper's headline, they looked at the roof again and bowed their head. " I'm so sorry, Sonic."

High above the city, sitting on the roof top of the bank. Sonic re-read the headline of the paper in his hands, the ink smudged and ran onto his clean gloves. He swallowed painfully and wiped his eyes. He stood, folded the paper, placed it under his arm and ran to Mystic Ruins.

Suddenly he felt like he was back to square one, there was no way his friends would believe him now. If it was here in black and white, they were bound to take the Goverment's side over his. Hanging his head, he made his way back to Tails's workshop.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_**Tails's Workshop...( Two days later.)**_

Tails awoke to Carla making breakfast, he patted her on the arm softly,she gave him a small smile and continued to lay the table. Though Carla didn't really understand about Amy's disappearance, she was there for him when she found him alone at night. She slept with him, comforting him as he cried. Carla moved past him to place a third plate on the table.

" Carla? You don't need to eat, why the extra plates?"

" We have guests , papa."

She pointed over her shoulder. Knuckles stood at the window, as he stared out of it, his shoulders slumped slightly. Tails joined him, and frowned.

" How long has he been like this?" He asked the fox.

Tails scratched his head and then shrugged.

" I don't know. After the accident he just left. I found him like that three days ago, I came back here after I went looking for him, and there he was. He just sits there Knuckles, he doesn't talk, doesn't eat or sleep. Heck, I can't get close enough to him to drag him indoors. It's like there's something stopping me."

Knuckles frowned.

" What's the matter ? "

" I sense... something, something around Sonic. It's getting stronger whatever it is."

" Magicks? Like Chaos Emerald magicks? You were teaching Sonic about the Chaos Emeralds, did you use them to meditate?"

" Of course ! A Mind Shield ! Sonic is connected to the Chaos Emeralds, they in turn, are connected to every living thing on the planet. As you know, Tails, the Chaos Emeralds can turn our thoughts into power, but if that power is used wrongly... Sonic has gone into a deep state of meditation . He's stuck in a loop, replaying his greatest defeat, when his heart was broken in two."

" Greatest defeat...? B- but..."

Knuckles tapped on the newpaper Sonic brought, Tails sniffed sadly and wiped his eyes. He read the headline and sub-headlines:

" _' Eggman's Lastest Attack Casualties Accounted For._

_Amy Rose's Name Is Found Amongst The Dead !!_

_Prime Suspect, Sonic The Hedgehog Is Missing !_

_Has ' Hero ' Got Something To Hide? ' _"

Tails wept into his hands as Knuckles put a comforting arm around his shoulders.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sonic sat on his favourite tree stump. He stared out to sea , letting the sounds of the waves soothe his troubled mind. He looked blankly at the waves, wondering why they came all this way, only to be beaten so roughly against the rocks below. He closed his eyes and sighed.

_**Flash!**_

He was standing back in Eggman's Fortress, staring at the glowing yellow light. He _knew_ it. The power... unlimited power. The Fortress shook apart, Amy stood there, she was _blue but alive!_ He rushed towards her, only to be knocked down by a weird looking _green_ hedgehog, it's face was masked in black.

_" I want what's mine. You've had her long enough, vessel. Give me back what's MINE!! "_

_**Flash!**_

He was standing by the Master Emerald shrine, the gem was broken. The same weird looking hedgehog was standing infront of it, it raised their hands, muttered a prayer in some old tongue. The gem glowed brightly as it was restored.

_" You must go back to the very beginning. Right what is wrong, the Guardian can help you. You must go all the way to the beginning."_

_**Flash!**_

Sonic shook himself awake from his visions, he wasn't suprised to feel tears running down his cheeks.

" Sonic...?"

-------------------------------------------------

" How the heck did Rouge manage to get past the Mind Shield? It's powerful old magicks full of negative energy. Only a real powerful connection of good between two people can break it, when did Rouge become one of the good guys?"

Carla rolled up her blouse sleeves to the elbows, she joined the two by the window as they watched the bat and hedgehog.

" Maybe something happened between them in the past? Something that has rooted deep down in their souls. Like a pact or something?"

" I - I think you might be right Carla. If anyone can reach Sonic, Rouge can . She has been trained in this kinda of thing, and well... she is the best of the best. "

" Talking from personal experience Knuckles?" Teased Tails.

Knuckles smacked him on the back of the head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" S-Sonic, please come inside. You look really bad."

" I don't care. If I don't care, why should you care?"

" I- I care, because I'm your friend."

He scoffed, " FRIENDS !? I HAVE NO FRIENDS ! " He yelled at her, " You all blame me for what happened to Amy. You and your Goverment. Nobody thought to ask me, did they? Your Goverment didn't care about my side of the story._ ' Ooohh Sonic ran away from the crime, there for he must be guilty. ' _I didn't do it ! But I know who did, and when I find him, _if _I find him . I will be responsible for a death... _**HIS**_ ! "

" Sonic, I don't blame you for Amy's death. If you must know, I quit working for the Goverment when they printed that story. I didn't want to see my friend's name dragged through the mud, I didn't want to be a part of that. So I quit."

" I hear you say it, but you don't mean it. You're just trying to get me indoors, it won't work. I'm just so tired of running from my problems, why can't they leave me alone?"

" Sonic, please! Come back to me ! Not Tails, not Carla and not Knuckles, But me, " She knelt infront of him and gently placed her hand on his cheek to make him look at her. " Come back to the people who love and care about you. Who are always here for you, no matter what anyone says,what lies they cook up. Sonic... please ."

He blinked , his eyes slowly going back to their normal green colour. He sniffed and his cheek twitched, his shoulders slumped.

" R- Rouge..."

" I'm here, Sonic. I'm here..."

Sonic fell forward into her waiting arms, the bat had to steady herself with the increased weight. Sonic clung to her as he let it out, all of it . His body shook with grief, but also relief that his friends didn't blame him and he was not alone.

They wept together, Rouge rubbing his back was he cried against her neck.

" I'm here, sugar. " She felt him squeeze her tighter, " I'm not going anywhere, promise."

They stayed like that untill Sonic finally fell asleep from exhaustion. With the Mind Shield broken, Knuckles was able to help Rouge carry Sonic back to the workshop. Tails made up a bed and the two treasure hunters gently laid Sonic onto it.

Rouge waited for Knuckles and Tails to leave to room. She smoothed the bedsheets around the sleeping hedgehog. He had been through so much over the last month or so, he had completely burnt out. As she gazed at him ,she suddenly felt a kind of sisterly love for him, which was odd even for her, she knelt by the bed and stroked his damp cheek lightly. She smiled as he murmered something in his sleep, she reached up and kissed his forehead softly.

She got up to leave, when Sonic lightly grabbed her hand . She looked back, her eye brow raised.

" Please... don't go..."

She nodded , he smiled and drifted back to sleep. His hand dropped , letting go of hers. Rouge closed the bedroom door and walked over to a messy armchair, she pushed the contents to the floor, curled up into it and stayed there. Keeping watch over Sonic as he slept.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He came with a hiss of pain, his body slammed into the ground, his head pounded.

_It never gets any easier._

He groggily got to his feet and checked the watch-like device on his wrist. The jewel pendent around his neck dimmed slightly, he had arrived on time.

" Well, I guess I should go and explain myself."

Shadow the Hedgehog gathered the black rucksack and sliver box he'd taken with him through the diamensional bleed. He made his way to the station on foot, too drained to use Chaos Control.

Sonic wasn't going to be pleased to see him, none of them were. But he had a mission to complete, and Sonic was part of it. Shadow had the answers, but he wasn't just going hand them over freely.

Sonic was going to pay the price, maybe not now, but someday soon. As he climbed the steps leading into the station, he remembered the Doctor's words;

_" Sonic is very weak at the moment. Ashura, at this time is growing stronger by the second. He will seek out an opening, however small. If he escapes in their diamension all is lost. Shadow, you must not let this happen."_

" I won't Doc, you can count on me."

------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic woke sometime later, he yawned and rolled onto his side. He smiled at the sight infront of him.

Rouge was sleeping in the armchair, her arms were pillowing her head . She snuggled into herself and mumbled in her sleep.

The blue hedgehog quietly got off the bed taking a thin sheet with him, he drapped it over the bat's shoulders. Rouge stirred, she blinked twice before lifting her head, she smiled at him.

" Feeling better ?"

He nodded as she sat up, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

" Thank you for staying with me."

" It's okay. Remember what you said at the City Ball ?_ " If you ever feel low and need a friend, I'm here for you." _You gave me strenght that night, I hope I returned the favour ?"

" You did, thanks."

As he helped her to her feet, he surprised her by giving her a quick hug. She returned it, smiling.

" Thank you, again."

" Any time, sugar."

The moment was broken by Tails shouting from the next room.

" Guys !? Guys quick !! "

Together, they raced into the main computer area. Tails was pointing to the large screen that showed the Master Emerald , some time ago Knuckles had asked Tails to come up with something that protected the Emerald while he was away on missions. Tails had designed a force field that domed over it. But that wasn't the problem, the _real_ problem was something else... or should that be, some_one _else.

" Son of a..."

The group didn't have time to stop Sonic, the blue hedgehog was out the door faster then they could say, " Chllidogs."

_-----------------------------------------------_

Sonic screeched to a halt, kicking up dust and dirt. He clenched his fists as he walked around the shrine.

" I know you're here! You can't hide from me."

" Hello again, blue hedgehog."

Sonic span on the spot, a black hedgehog came out from behind one of the broken pillars. He smiled as he painfully folded his arms across his chest.

" Come now Sonic, " Shadow pouted at him, " at least say you're happy to see me. After all, _I _have all the answers you seek."

Sonic frowned at him.

" What answers?"

Shadow just smiled.

**Shadow's back! ( Dances around with glee.)**

**Next chapt, an old friend of Sonic's makes an appearance.**

**Shadow brakes his promise. Causing the BIG BAD, Ashura, to make his entrance.**


	8. Dark Comfort

**I Don't own anything Sonic/ Sega related, or other.**

**Song is from the album South by Heather Nova, and was featured in Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 7**

**Please read and review.**

Dark Comfort.

_From one moment of weakness, a lot of bad things can follow._

Sonic stared at the black hedgehog, Shadow calmly held his gaze as he folded his arms painfully across his chest, a chest Sonic noticed , that was cut and bruised.

" What happened to you?"

" Nothing that concerns you ,blue hedgehog. All you need to be worried about is Amy's safety."

" What ? Amy's dead ! Y-you should know, you killed her ! "

" No I didn't ."

Sonic screamed and charged at the black hedeghog, Shadow calmly stepped out the way. Sonic ran into the pillar at full speed, he hit his head and groaned.

" Stupid, stonie, piece of crap ! "

" I don't have time to fight you."

" AARRGGHHH !! "

Sonic ran at him again, catching him by the neck, both of them went down. He sat on Shadow's lap, wrapped his hands around his neck and squeezed, hard.

" You can't kill me Sonic."

" I can and I will ! You killed her, so I kill you. Poetic justice ! "

" If you kill me now, you'll never see her again. Is that what you want ? "

Sonic grunted as he squeezed harder, Shadow screamed and grabbed him by the arms, he shoved Sonic off his lap.Sonic stumbled back, Shadow got to his feet. Sonic wasn't done, not yet. He marched up to Shadow and slugged him across the jaw, Shadow reeled back from the force of it. He grinned and started laughing.

" What ? What is so damn funny ?! "

" You. You act like the big hero, but really, deep down inside, you're just a scared little boy."

He got up, rubbed his sore chin and went behind the pillar. He pulled out a rucksack and a sliver box, he handed the box to Sonic. The blue hedgehog eyed it carefully.

" That is for Tails, I have blue prints that he might find useful. I also have a message for you, blue hedgehog. From an old friend of yours."

" Who ? "

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Tails inserted the golden disc into the hardrive. He, Sonic, Chuck, Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow along with Carla, sat at the large table. Chuck pressed the green button on the remote when everyone was settled.

An image of a middled aged man with ginger hair and a bushy moustache to match , looked into the camera. He adjusted his dark glasses, and white lab coat that he wore over a red sweater.

" Oh my gosh ! "

Tails looked over at Sonic, the hedgehog was staring at the monitor with his mouth open and his eyes wide.Sonic slowly looked at his foxy buddy.

" It can't be? It looks just like him. Shadow, what's going on?"

Shadow just shrugged and continued to watch the screen, the man spoke.

_" Greetings Sonic the Hedgehog and friends. Though you might not remember me , Sonic, allow me to re-introduce myself. My name is Doctor Kintobor, I am Head of the Royal Science Department."_

" It's him Tails. It's Doc K ! "

_" If my calculations are correct, you had suffered a great loss at this moment in time. Let me assure you that there is no need to ---AAAHHHH!"_

The Doctor choked back a gasp as bright light appeared off screen. The Doctor frowned slightly, and then remembered the camera. He switched it off and the whole screen suddenly filled with static.

" Hey ! What gives?"

Sonic frowned at Shadow, the black hedgehog just shrugged again. There was a moment, and then Kintobor re-appeared, he looked paler than before for some reason, he took a second to compose himself.

_" Where was I ? Oh yes, there is no need to be upset. Young Amy Rose is safe with us and is being looked after by our best doctors as we speak. She did not die, she's just sleeping untill you find a way to travel across the diamensional rift that links our worlds together. I have built a Diamensional Warper,"_ He held up the sliver box, that now lay on the table infront of Chuck._ " this device will allow you to travel safely through the rift. Young Master Tails will have to make a few adjustments to his plane. I have given Shadow the blueprints to allow you to do so."_

Tails looked up from the said blue prints, he and Chuck nodded at Sonic.

" It will take time, Sonnie. A day or two, but we can do it."

Sonic nodded. Kintobor spoke again.

_" I must say this, it is of up most importance that Sonic comes to our diamension. Even though Amy is sleeping at the moment ,I fear that her condition will get worse. From my research, I'm a led to believe that only Sonic has the power to save her and one other. I don't have time to explain now, I _will _explain all when I see you. Shadow, remember your promise and don't fail us."_

The screen went black, Sonic stood.

" Okay guys, this is it. Tails, I want you and Unc to get started on the plane, take Carla with you incase one of you needs to rest."

"Got it !"

Tails, Chuck and Carla gathered the Diamensional Warper and the blueprints, they headed outside to begin work at once on The _Tornado MK2_. Sonic turned to Knuckles and Rouge.

" You guys go and stock up on supplies. Nothing fancy, just the basics. Then,when you come back, check with Chuck to see if the new spacesuits are ready. Tails and Unc were working on them incase Eggman tried to take over by using the moon again. If they are, go to the back room at the Farmhouse, use the fake Chaos Emerald in the slot and grab them."

" Right."

" Sure thing, sugar."

Sonic sat down as they left, he ran his hand over his face.

" I was wrong."

He jumped, he'd forgotten about Shadow ! He turned to the black hedgehog. Shadow bowed his head.

" You aren't just playing at being a hero, you _are_ a hero. I see that now, no wonder she chose you. You are a very lucky guy, Sonic. "

He stood up and headed to the stairwell that led to the sub levels, he cast one last look at Sonic.

" Is there anything I can do to help ? "

" No, no offence ! I think I got it covered."

" Very well, if you need me at all, come and find me. I'll be somewhere down there."

As Shadow headed down to the sub levels, Sonic sat flexing his hands. He needed to get his head straight, run things over, take in all the new information. He grinned, Amy was alive ! He would see her again. This called for a celebration run, he stood, stretched his arms and flexed his legs. He ran out the door, past Tails , Carla and Chuck, down the steps and headed into the jungle.

-----------------------------------------

When he got back, he found Tails and Carla working hard on the ship, both covered in oil. Carla told him that Chuck had gone home, he had something else to do. He waved at them before going inside. Once inside, he found a pile of neatly packed spacesuits, there were no boxes yet. Knuckles must've stopped by the Master Emerald to check the protection field.

He walked deeper into the workshop, past the computer area. He looked at his reflection in the windows, that looked over the training room. He frowned, his eyes were no longer green,but purple. He reached up to touch his face, there was some kind of bruising around his eyes. He shut his eyes and shook his head to clear it, when he opened them again, he was back to his normal blue self. He noticed a faint glow coming from the buildings inside the training room.

It seemed he had just found Shadow.

Shadow let the orange orb float from his palm, it settled in the fireplace.The room was dimly lit by its glow. He sat on the floor and looked past the fireplace, to the wall beside it. His brow furrowed as he noticed_ two _shadows on the wall.

Sonic sat next to him. He stared into the fire, the light made his eyes sparkle. It was silent for a minute or two before Sonic sighed deeply.

" I'm sorry."

" For what ? "

" For earlier. "

" Forget it .You were angry at me, it was only natural you felt the urge to lash out." He rubbed his chin and whinced. " Did you feel better afterwards?"

" No, I felt worse. That's why I found you, to apologize... and to thank you."

Shadow turned his head towards to blue hedgehog ." Thank me, for what?"

"For saving her, she means a lot to me Shadow. It just took me alittle long to figure that out."

" You never were a quick thinker Sonic." Sonic frowned at him, " One of your weak points."

Sonic nodded, " Heh, I should brush up on that. Maybe there's a class, you know, _' How To Be A Better Thinker For Dummies.' _something like that?"

" You're not dumb."

" No! In case you haven't noticed Shads, I've lost someone close to me because of my _dumb _mistakes."

" You're not the only one who lost someone they care about deeply, hedgehog."

His eyes widened, "Oh , Maria... Do you still really miss her? After all this time?"

" Yes.. Maria was like the sister I never had. What I felt for her was the closest thing I had ever felt to love. I'd give anything to feel like that again, just to be loved, even for one moment."

He caught Sonic looking at him funny, he cleared his throat.

" Urm, shouldn't you be checking something ? Supplies? "

" Knuckles and Rouge are covering supplies."

" The _Tornado MK 2 _? "

" Tails and Carla are sorting out the plane."

" Well, right. I should go... it was nice having this chat Sonic, nice to get it out in the open. Helps ease the pain and that."

He got up to leave, but didn't get out the door as a gloved hand wrapped around his wrist. He looked up and found Sonic gazing at him with soft eyes.

" You know, " he whispered as he tugged on his arm, " talking about it, isn't the only way to ease the pain."

_I can't ! My mission is to not let this happen. But he looks so... He needs someone, just for now, just for tonight. Surely, a little thing like this won't break the seal. Will it? _

Shadow stared blankly at him, Sonic tugged his hand again, harder this time. He stumbled forward, he stopped inches from Sonic, the blue hedgehog smiled at him, which he returned shakily.

_Love_

_I used to think I knew what we needed_

_I just assumed we would always be fine_

_Now I don't think that we lost the feeling_

_But we, let everything build up inside_

Sonic cupped Shadow's face, the other hedgehog let his hand linger on Sonic's arm. He drew it up slowly before resting it on Sonic shoulder. It was Shadow who made the first move, he lightly kissed Sonic, who shuddered, he did it again, harder this time. He back them across the floor untill they came to a wall.

_It's only love_

_But love, should make us strong_

_It's only love_

_But love, has been hurting so long_

_And it's all, a part of me_

_It tears at my heart_

_Only love_

_And It's all, eternity_

_Hoping to learn_

_Only love_

Sonic reached up to curl his hand around a light bracket, his knuckles turned white as Shadow pressed his mouth to his neck,_ HE_ knew it was wrong, but he didn't care anymore, he just wanted some comfort, someone who understood.

_There's a part of you I'm trying to reach_

_Still a part I don't know_

_Tell me, is devotion a gift or a thief_

_Do you wish I'd let go_

Ashura's soul inside Sonic screamed for release. He looked for an opputunity, however small.

_It's only love_

_But love, should make us strong_

_It's only love_

_But love, has been hurting so long_

Shadow pressed Sonic firmly against the wall, he wrapped the others legs around his middle, Sonic let go of the light bracket, so violently that it broke the wall. He wrapped his free hands around Shadow's neck ,urging him back to his mouth. The ebony hedgehog gazed at Sonic then blinked at what he saw, Sonic's eyes were green with a purple haze.

Ashura danced with glee,_ Freedom ! Sweet freedom!_

The damage was done. Shadow had no choice, he stumbled away from the wall, carrying Sonic with him. He turned, tripped on a loose floorboard and fell. He landed on top of the blue hedgehog . Sonic closed his eyes and groaned on impact, the impact broke the surrounding floorboards. A crack travelled up the wall meeting the one Sonic made with the light bracket. The house fell around them, not that they cared at that point.

_And it's all, a part of me_

_It tears at my heart_

_Only love_

_And It's all, eternity_

_Hoping to learn _

_Only love_

_Only love, only love_

_Only love, only love, only love_

_Only love, only love, only love_

_Love, only_

Sonic reached up and caressed Shadow's cheek with the back of his hand. The black hedgehog smiled and placed butterfly kisses along his jaw and down his neck. Sonic closed his eyes with a smile on his face.

Afterwards they slept, vowing to tell no one.

_From one moment of weakness, a lot of bad things can follow._

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Three hours later...**

The group stood over the two hedgehogs, the boys were battered and bruised. Knuckles shook his head.

" Why can't those two talk about their problems, instead of beating the stuffing out of each other ? "

" Knuckles, this _is_ Sonic and Shadow."

" Point taken, also a good factor."

Carla knelt by Sonic, she ran a hand over his face. She frowned as her scanners finished going over Sonic's face.

" Sonic is bruised around the eyes ,but there doesn't seem to be any cause. I -I don't think Shadow had anything to do with it."

" What do we do now? The ship is ready to go."

" I think we should rest up, we'll go tomorrow. They won't know the difference."

" Okay. So tomorrow, we travel through the diamensional bleed, get Amy back and come home. It couldn't be easier."

As they left, Sonic sat up and slowly opened his eyes. They were not green anymore, but a deep purple, he grinned.

_" Oh, my dear friends, things are gonna get very complicated." _He said in a hushed voice, he gazed at Shadow. The black hedgehog was asleep and badly bruised and bloodied from their earlier ' encounter '. Sonic pouted at him. _" Oh, Shadow, you broke your promise. Who's been a naughty boy then?"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

After waiting for what seemed like ages, lying dormant inside his vessel. Waiting for his vessel to do a dark deed with a dark soul, just like the stone tablet predicted. Ashura was free. And he was not happy.

**This was the only way to get Ashura into the fic, I'm sorry.**

**Next chapt, Princess Aleena and Kintobor explain, and a new player joins the mix.**

**Who could it be ? **


	9. Kintobor Explains and Ashura Awakes !

**Don't own anything Sonic/ Sega related**

**Please read and review.**

**Thank you for your reviews, and I am checking for mistakes.**

**Enjoy!!**

Kintobor Explains and Ashura Awakes!

They had been travelling for hours now, the trip started good enough, Shadow had opened a portal using Chaos Control, they were blinded by a white light and had suddenly found themsleves flying through what could only be described as a rainbow. Tails had booted up the Dimensional Warper and that's when everything went wrong.

Tails and Carla steadied the _Tornado MK 2 _as it flew through the dimensional rift, Knuckles , Rouge and Sonic were holding on to their seat belts for dear life. Shadow was lying on the floor, half his body had vanished into the bowles of the plane as he tried to stabilize the Dimensional Warper. He gave a yell as he connected the wrong wires, sparks covered his face and hands.

The plane shuddered violently as it hit another comet of gas that was travelling along side them. Rouge screamed and shut her eyes, Knuckles next to her muttered a silent prayer. Sonic undid his belt and joined Shadow on the floor. The other hedgehog pointed at a box with black wires coming out of it, Sonic nodded and started connecting the wires.

" Listen, about the other day..."

" Don't. What happened, happened. It was a moment of weakness."

" Are you saying it was a mistake? You didn't want it to happen? "

Shadow looked at him, he sighed.

" Look, Sonic. That... what happened...It shouldn't have happened, at least not yet." Sonic looked hurt. " What I mean is..." He looked at the others, they were all looking out the windows, facing away from them. He turned back to Sonic, a grin on his face. " That was the... this is gonna sound so lame... but---" He was cut short as Sonic pulled him closer.

When Sonic pulled away, he grinned at Shadow, who blinked.

" It was the same for me too."

Shadow blushed.

" You should get back in your seat, I'm nearly done."

Sonic buckled himself in and stared at the black hedgehog as he continued to work, suddenly Shadow grunted and pulled himself up, he replaced the floor panel and fought his way to the front of the ship.

" Try it now, use the fake Emerald to give you a boost."

Tails nodded and flicked a number of switches. The bowles of the ship hummed and a green force field surrounded the plane. The ship stopped vibrating and leveled out. Shadow wiped his forehead and clapped the fox on the shoulder, the fox winked at him.

" Okay, plotting our course now, " Carla typed on the small keypad. " if your sums are correct Shadow, we will come out the other side by the City, near the Castle ? "

" Yes."

Tails turned to everyone else and Shadow, who was strapping himself in.

" Alright everyone, this is it. Engaging warp drive now ! "

He pulled on a lever, the plane zoomed along the rift. Everyone was slammed against their chairs by the sheer force. Knuckles had his head down, still praying, his dreadlocks flew about his face. Rouge shut her eyes again, her face was all screwed up. Tails, Carla and Shadow kept their eyes glued to the front, watching the rift as it sped past with all the colours of the rainbow. Sonic grabbed his stomach, he didn't feel good at all.

" Uh, guys?"

" Not now, Sonic !"

" But guys !"

" We said not now !"

It was quiet, and then from behind, Rouge screamed at the top of her voice,

" YOU ROTTEN HEDGEHOG !! THAT WAS MY BEST TOP !! "

Sonic wiped his mouth with the back of his hand , his face green.

" Sorry."

A brilliant white light appeared before them, Shadow smiled and nodded at Tails, the fox pressed a button and the plane soared into it, as the light engulfed them, Rouge screamed at Sonic again.

------------------------------------------------------------

_The Lost Relms..._

Aleena jumped down from the bank, she dusted her hands and looked up, she grinned at her new hiding place. No one would ever think of looking there for them. She bent over her brand new ,red sneakers and polished the goldened buckle at the side. She nodded and jogged along the forest path, once she was sure nobody was looking, she began to run. She threw her arms back, lifted her head with a smile on her face, she loved running at full speed. Only one other had the speed she had, her late father, the King of Emerald Valley.

She looked up as she spotted a shadow over head, she screamed and ran for cover. But she wasn't quick enough, a metal arm came out of nowhere and hit her on the head from behind. The Princess fell to the ground, lifeless.

A robot, all sleek and shiny, stood over the fallen hedgehog. It bent down , and dragged her along the path into a clearing.

_" Hedgehog captured, search surrounding area for power source detected. Make the Doctor happy, failure to do so will result in shutdown."_

_" UNDERSTOOD!"_

Several robots of the same make, fanned out and started destroying everything in their path.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The journey through the warphole ended with a jolt. Carla and Tails flew the ship over a forest at a safe alttitude. Rouge was wiping herself down and glared at Sonic who raised his hands. She groaned, unbuckled her seat belt and went to change, smacking Sonic on the back of his head as she went by.

Shadow tapped the screen in front of him, he frowned.

" Something's not right, my calculations were wrong. This isn't the City."

" Well, duh ! "

" Sonic, _please_. Shut up ! "

While Tails and Shadow tried to find out where Shadow had gone wrong. Sonic slumped back into his seat. He sulked untill he heard a faint sound from outside, it was a sound he usually associated with a big, fat bald guy with a love of robots. He pressed his face to the window and grinned.

" Hey guys, look ! "

Everyone looked out the windows, amist the trees of the forest below, columns of smoke could be seen. There was an explosion that rocked the plane. Sonic grinned even more and fought his way to the safety door, he tugged at the handle.

" Don't do it Sonic! " Yelled Tails.

Sonic just grinned at him as he wretched it free. He waved and jumped out.

" SONIC !! "

As Tails guided the plane over head, all the others could hear, was Sonic's departing cry as he disappeared into the greenery below.

" Woooo-hhoooo !"

Knuckles rolled his eyes sky wards.

" We're all doomed."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Using the branches the slow his fall, Sonic landed on a tree branch that over looked a worn down path. He tapped his knees as he looked one way, then the other.

_Hhhmmm, those explosions came from somewhere around here. _

He crouched, waiting, and then...

" Help ! Somebody help !! "

He sprang into action, jumping from his perch, Sonic sped along the forest path. He ran through the thick bushes untill he came to the source of the distress call. He found himself in a small clearing, a clearing he noticed, crawling with robots that looked very familar. In the middle, he could just make out a tiny figure face down on the ground, unconscious. He had to do something, or the little figure would be robot chow. He took a step forward.

" Hey ' botheads ! "

The robots turned as one, they hummed deeply. One, who was coloured different and had _LEADER_ on it's breast plate stomped forward, it cocked its laser gun at Sonic.

_" Identify yourself, or be destroyed." _

Sonic rolled his eyes, _How predicable._

" Come on now, you know me... search your data banks. I'm in there some where. " He saw the little figure move slightly. " Come on, found me yet ? "

_" Data banks searched, target confirmed. PRIORITY ONE HEDGEHOG!! Sonic the Hedgehog of Emerald Valley must be destroyed!! All robots FIRE!!"_

Sonic laughed as the robots gave chase, he led them away from the fallen figure and into the dense forest.He zigged and zagged untill he lost them. He ran back into the clearing and knelt beside the robot's captive.

He gently turned them over and wiped hair from their face, he blinked.

It was a girl, a purple girl hedgehog.

Carefully , he scooped her up into his arms and ran into the forest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a while and Sonic was sure he was lost, the girl in his arms groaned and slowly opened her eyes, nice green eyes, like his own. She blinked as she saw the forest move past at an alarming rate around her. She blinked again, this time at the strange blue hedgehog, who turned his head towards her and smiled.

" W- What happened? "

The blue hedgehog winked, " Gave 'em the slip, Miss. They won't be following us anytime soon." He tightened his hold on her as he increased his speed.

The young girl looked behind his shoulder, a column a dark, black smoke rose past the tree tops.

" D- did you do that ?"

" Yeah, couldn't let them turn you into robot fodder now, could I ? You _did _scream, right?"

" Urm, yes. Yes I did." She smiled at him, " Thank you for helping me, Mr..."

Sonic laughed, " Mr Hedgehog is my father, I'm Sonic, " He winked again, " Sonic the Hedgehog."

" It's a honour Sonic the Hedgehog, my name is Aleena Ruby Hedgehog. Princess of Emerald Valley."

" P-Princess? But you look so young. Surely there's a King and Queen of Emerald Valley, right?"

Aleena saddened slightly, " There was, but the King has gone missing and the Queen is very sick. I'm all that's left of a once powerful monarchy."

" I'm sorry."

" Don't be... I have friends and family back at the Castle. _OH! _My uncle Shadow will be mad at me again for sneaking out."

Sonic suddenly stopped, he lowered the Princess to the ground and blinked at her.

" S- Shadow's your uncle ! T- That... faker ! "

" You sound like you don't like him, Mr Sonic. Did you two have a falling out?"

Sonic turned away from her, he rubbed his eyes and face as old evil churned in his stomach._ How can I tell her what her darling uncle is really like...?_ He closed his eyes and turned back to face her, he opened them again. Aleena stared at him,waiting for an answer.

" Lets just say... we don't always see things eye to eye."

" Oh."

Sonic stood back to give her some space. The young Princess smoothed out a wrinkle on her knee lenght, black skirt.She tugged on the hem of her sleeveless turtleneck. Red, to match the roses embroided on the skirt. She bent down and adjusted her shoes... very familiar looking shoes. Sonic saw her eyes widened as she looked up.

" You have the same? How is that possible ? "

He rubbed the back of his neck, " An old friend of mine gave them to me a long time ago."

Aleena pulled her long auburn hair into a ponytail, she looked herself over and nodded. She gently pulled out a thick gold chain from under her collar, on it was a glowing pendent. She breathed a sigh of relief. Sonic whistled out loud.

" That's some rock, is that why the robots were after you ?"

" Yes, years ago our City was protected by an all powerful gem stone. But one day, some evil person shattered it to little bits."

They started walking through the forest, Aleena led the way. Sonic nodded at her to continue.

" I was only a baby, just a year old. My mother became ill that day and my father vanished. There's a story that says if the gem stone is restored, the Old One that helped forged the gem could make everything right. I sneak out of the Castle and search for the missing pieces as often as I can, but today was the first time I was attacked. Those robots , they just dropped from the sky out of this wierd dome thing."

" Wierd dome thing?"

They had come out of the forest and had entered a place of ruin. Broken pillars made of stone lay everywhere, at the center was half of a grand shrine. Aleena bowed her head, Sonic walked around the ruins, running his hands over the stone.

" This was the home to the Life Gem of the City. But now, it's just rock and rubble. "

Sonic peered closely at a pillar, he rubbed his chin.

" These markings... I've seen them before... I'm sure I have..."

_The green hedgehog ! He was standing here...he's the one---_

He was brought back to the present, when Aleena screamed from somewhere behind him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Above the City...**

Shadow pressed a button on the control panel, there was a moment of static and then..

_" We have you on our screens, please give clearance code."_

" This is Shadow the Hedgehog, clearance code : 23-06-91. Requesting landing permission. I have guests who can help with our situation."

_" Code cleared, welcome back Shadow. Please use docking bay 15. The Doctor will be pleased." _

Shadow nodded, " Understood."

Tails moved over and let him take the controls. Shadow flew the ship towards the City. As they past the high walls that boardered it,the group let out a collected gasp.

At the center of the City, on a small mountain, stood a large building. It was white and was gleaming in the sunlight. There were a network of bridges that connected it to the village below. From it's base, four waterfalls fell from the magestic gardens, the mist made it look like it was floating on a rainbow.

Shadow guided the plane into the waterfalls, one side of the mountain opened and allowed him to safely land the plane in the docking area . He rose from his seat and began putting on a robe with a high collar, the others looked at him. He smiled.

" This is the traditional dress for members of the Royal Court."

" Y-you're a member of the court? That's so cool ! " Tails grinned at him.

Shadow blushed and pulled out a chain with a jeweled pendent, as he was clipping it around his neck Knuckles frowned suddenly, Rouge nudged his arm.

" What's the matter, Red ?"

" I dunno, I felt something... something very familiar. " He shook his head to clear it.

" You'll feel better once we've had something to eat. Hey Shadow ? " She called to the black hedgehog as they headed out the plane, he turned back to face her, " Are the cooks here any good? We're hungry ! "

Shadow nodded, " You're bound to feel alittle off, according to our calender, we've travelled about a mouth into the past."

" WHAT !! "

" A month !? H- how can that be?"

" I don't believe this !! "

" Papa, I'm confused." Carla grabbed Tails's arm, " How did we travel into the past ?"

Shadow led them down a steep slope, he held up an orange orb, it flew from his hand and split up into several smaller orbs, those orbs lit up the torches that lined the walls. He spoke calmly,

" We travelled along the dimensional rift, Carla. Time has no meaning there, you could go along it and see the birth of the planets. Or change the past if you wanted too."

" Then why didn't _you_ change the past, instead of ,you know, with Sonic?"

Shadow glared at the fox, " How do you--?"

Tails shrugged, " I'm a whizz- kid remember ? It didn't take long to undo what you did to the cameras. Why did you do_ IT_ ? And who is Ashura? "

A kind voice came from the darkness,

" I think I can help you there, Tails."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic ducked as more robots dropped from the skies, he rolled sideways and kicked one in the stomach. His foot connected with a dull_ Boonngg!!_ He howled, and clutched his foot in pain.

" ALEENA !! "

" I- I'm okay, aahh !! "

The Princess grunted as she was thrown onto the floor, she bent her knees and pushed with all her might, the robots that was looming over her fell back. Smoking and buzzing, it fell to the ground. Aleena darted out the way as another robot went to strike, she tripped and fell on her face, she looked up and waited...

A blue blur, limping, shot infront of her. Sonic took the full blow to the jaw, he stumbled and held his head. The robot shot out a third arm and shoved him, Sonic flew across the air and smacked into the wall behind, with such a force he made a hole. He landed on the ground, unconscious.

" SONIC !! "

Aleena rushed to his side, she shook his shoulders. There was bruising around his eyes,and his nose was bleeding.

" Mr Sonic..? Oh, please...please wake up !! "

The robots stalked towards them, she clutched at the jewel around her neck, tears ran down her face.

" Oh, Ashura... please help us !! "

Sonic suddenly opened his eyes !

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Tails shook hands with Doctor Kintobor, the Doctor led them into his laboratory. He stopped infront of a large, white eggshaped chamber. Knuckles frowned again as he felt the familar feeling that he felt in the plane. Rouge stared at the many inventions that were over the many table tops and along the floor. She pressed her hands on the eggshaped object and quickly pulled them back.

" What is this thing ?"

" This is a Slumber Chamber, it's holding the reason you were brought here."

He pressed a single button on the side of the chamber. The chamber hummed from the inside, it opened out like a flower, the group stood back as it opened out to its fullest. Carla gasped. Tails, Knuckles and Rouge blinked.

Inside was Amy Rose, she was asleep and suspended by an unseen force. Gone was her trademark red outfit , hairband and boots. She was dressed in a long white gown embroided with pink flowers. In her hair, she wore a crown of blue roses.

" Is she... Is she alright?"

" Yes, she's resting untill we can preform the operation to seperate the twin souls inside her body. One soul is that of young Amy, the other... "

Kintobor walked over to another pod, this one was already open. Shadow bowed his head in respect.

The Queen of Emerald Valley, hung in the air. She was sleeping too, dressed in a floaty blue gown. Her face was covered with a shawl, on top of that she also wore a crown of blue roses.

" She's so pretty." Carla stood next to Shadow and bowed her head too, the black hedgehog smiled at her. Carla suddenly frowned, " Her DNA structure is..." She trailed off as Shadow put a finger to his lips, her mouth formed an_ O_ and she nodded.

Kintobor counted heads, " Someone's missing... Where is Sonic the hedgehog !? We need him here, the process can only work if Ashura is still contained in his vessel." He turned and looked at Shadow, " Did you... " Shadow didn't meet his eyes, in that moment Kintobor just knew . " Oh Shadow , you broke your promise too soon."

Shadow hung his head in shame, " Yes, the deed is done. Ashura has awoken." He turned to face the others, " I have a confession... we weren't fighting that time, before we left. And just so you know, for the record... I didn't force him... it was a moment of weakness, for both of us. Afterwards, Ashura was released. "

" What is he talking about ?" said Rouge, " What deed? " Shadow looked at her, something in his eyes must've told her, because she blinked and went, "Oooohhhhh,_ that _deed."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Power ! Untold Power ! OH FREEDOM !_

Sonic roared as he spran to his feet, Aleena screamed and jumped back. Gone were Sonic's blue spines, gone were his red trainers, gone were his green eyes. He turned to face the Princess. His new, purple eyes glowed.

"Ashura...? "

_" I am Ashura. Demon God of War, one connected to the Master Emerald of this dimension."_

" M-Master Em-Emerald ? What is that? "

Ashura growled. He turned and shot powerful energy beams from his finger tips, the robots that were sneaking up of them disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. He turned his attention back to the Princess.

_" Foolish child ! The Master Emerald is _the_ gem of power !_ _If I can get it back I can rule this world , and all the other worlds. I'd be free with no boundries to stop me, I could go back to the beginning, the very beginning," _His eyes glowed a deeper shade of purple, _" the very beginning, The Big Bang, the birth of all the dimensions ! AHAHAHAAA! "_ He vanished in a flash of green.

Aleena stood frozen, untill she was rescued by the Royal Guards.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Aleena got back, she tearfully recalled what had happened. Kintobor looked at the sleeping form of Amy, _Amy_ was glowing !

" Oh dear ! It's only a matter of time before he seeks out his other. Horitia, the Goddess of Time."

" Goddess of Time..." Knuckles folded his arms across his chest, " I 've read in the old scrolls, that the Master Emerald was made by a group of beings called The Old Ones. If this dimension_ has _a Master Emerald, then you're refering to the two souls that co-exist in your Master Emerald,aren't you? Horitia, the Goddess of Time itself, and Ashura, the Demon God of War and Chaos. Apart, these two beings are deadly powerful in their own right . But, if what you say is true, Ashura will seek out Horitia and do one of two things... either he'll join with her, or destory her. If the first happens, the Master Emerald will be like ours and protect the magick gems ,that are the Chaos Emeralds. If the second happens, well... it was nice knowing you all."

" How do you know all this stuff ? " Asked Kintobor, amazed and confused.

Knuckles grinned, " I studied for a long time. Well, most of my childhood really. But nevermind that, it was the pendents that gave it away.The feeling I get when I'm around them, is the same as the feeling I get back home around our Master Emerald."

" So that's why you're feeling funny, you were having a reaction to _their _Emerald."

Kintobor still looked confused, " B-but how's that possible?"

Tails spoke, " In our dimension, Knuckles is the Guardian of _our_ Master Emerald. The soul inside, is that of Chaos, the Guardian of the Chaos Emeralds."

" The Chaos Emeralds ? The seven gems that can change our thoughts into power ? I'm afraid that _our _Chaos Emeralds were lost in the attack nearly fourteen years ago."

" But aren't _they_ the Chaos Emeralds?"

Aleena pointed to a gold crown, on it, seven different coloured shards glinted in the light.

"Ok, _ok _! Yes, they _are_ the Chaos Emeralds of our dimension. We were keeping them safe, untill we could use them to save the Queen."

"Then, lets do it ! We can wish the Queen back from the dead, get Amy back, save Sonic and go home."

Kintobor nodded, " We'll have to bring up the remains of our Master Emerald, to stabilize the process of separating the two souls from Amy. It's been buried under the Castle grounds for so long."

Knuckles cracked his ...knuckles, " I'm your man."

" Make that _men_ ." Rouge put her arm around his shoulders, " You don't think I'm letting you have all the fun, do you Red?"

Kintobor nodded ,and then turned to Shadow and Aleena.

" They'll need to track it, take off your necklaces. They are no use to you now."

Shadow and Aleena nodded, and handed their pendents to Knuckles and Rouge.

As they left for the underground. Tails, Carla, Shadow and Aleena followed Kintobor as he quickly raided the lab, getting ready for the operation. He placed the crown with the Emeralds into a slot between the two sleeping women. He typed a few commands into the computer and stepped back. He looked at Shadow, who nodded.

" You know this might not work. We needed Sonic, as he has powerful connections to both, the Queen and Amy. But if Ashura has taken over his form, and Horitia is not here to bind him, this could blow up in our faces...literally."

" Understood."

Kintobor turned to the remaining members of the group, he nodded at them.

" I strongly suggest the rest of you start praying, and hope for the best."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a cave, far from the City. A green hedgehog/ Demon God stood ,and looked at his new toys. He grinned, showing rows of sharp teeth. There was a hum from the far side, a ball of white light grew and then faded. Ashura knelt on one knee, as evil laughter rang through out the cave.

_" I have come to you, my master. Together, we can restore this dimensions Master Emerald. Together we will travel to the beginning and change history."_

" Ooohhhoo, excellent Ashura ! What about the vessel ? Is he contained? What about the missing pieces of the Master Emerald? "

_" The vessel, Sonic the Hedgehog. Will not be a problem for you anymore, master. He is safe, there is no chance of him breaking out. I have sealed him away with the very same magicks that were used on me, and as my wife is still contained in _her_ vessel, I won't be making love anytime soon."_ Ashura rose and kicked at the ground,_ " As for the missing pieces, it seems that the vessel's bloodline has done our job for us."_ He picked up the shards of glowing Master Emerald.

Eggman giggled with glee, " All we have to do now, is to find that big rock .Restore it, and then the whole world will be at my mercy !!! BWAA- AHAH--AHAH--AAHHAA ! "

Ashura frowned and sniffed.

_" I sense a dark power. It's all connected to the Castle, something is there. Something dangerous."_

" The Master Emerald. Quickly, we must act fast ! You sneak in, grab the gem stone and meet me back at my Fortress. Take this device so you don't get lost." He handed the demon a watch-like device, Ashura strapped it to his wrist. " Do not fail me like last time."

_" I won't , my master. I am stronger than last time. The vessel has an inner strenght that I have never come across before." _

" It's probably because the vessel is younger this time round, last time the same vessel was so weak you over powered it, before I had a chance to control you. Now, lets bring the world and all the worlds to their knees !!"

Ashura nodded before he vanished in a sphere of green energy. His master followed, taking the remains of the Master Emerald with him.

Knuckles was right, they were all doomed.

**Next chapt, Aleena shows us what she made of in A ROYAL RESCUE. **

**Can the group stop Ashura and Eggman **_**and**_** save Sonic before it's too late? **

**Question for you, Who are the King and Queen?**


	10. A Royal Rescue

**Don't own anything Sonic/ Sega related**

**Please read and review.**

A Royal Rescue.

_**Kinbotor's Lab...**_

Kintobor placed the crown in its slot, the gems on it glowed with power. He looked at Shadow , the black hedgehog nodded and pulled a lever. The two pods that held Amy and the Queen hummed, Amy started to glow brighter with each passing second. Aleena, Tails and Carla did what they were told to, they brought their hands together and prayed.

" It's not working. Something's wrong."

Amy, inside her pod shook and shuddered, her head flew backwards and she shrieked. The others fell to their knees, Aleena forced herself up, she took hunched steps towards Amy. She looked at her, her eyes sparkled.

" Come on. I believe in you. You can do this."

Amy's eyes flared with slivery blue energy, she gasped , then shrieked again as something was being torn from her.

---------------------------------------------------------

_**Same time, Underground...**_

Rouge and Knuckles walked around the foundations of the Castle. The Guardian stopped and knelt. He ran his hands over the ground, and looked up at Rouge, he smiled. The pendents around their necks were lighting up the whole area.

" Paydirt."

"Lets do this thing."

Knuckles nodded and stood. He flexed his hands, and was about to start digging when Rouge screamed a warning. It came too late, Knuckles was shoved to the side by an unbelievable force. He skidded along the floor ,hitting his head on a stone pillar, he was knocked out. Rouge turned around and was knocked backwards as a green comet shot past her, down into the dirt. The whole cavern shook, and then seem to explode with emerald green light as the Master Emerald was brought to the surface.

_" After all this time, it's mine. All mine !! " _

" Sonic...?"

The green light faded, and in its place stood a green hedgehog with long quills. His face was masked in black, his purple eyes shone with old power. On his arm he wore a watch-like device, on his feet, he wore purple boots with a white stripe going across the middle. He grinned at the bat.

_" Well ,well... Rouge, isn't it? The vessel was bonded to you. Hhhmmm, I sense a connection between you two, it's powerful. I must have it!"_

He put the Emerald to the ground and stood over her, one of his hands burst into a purple flame, Rouge whimpered.

" Stop ! What have you done with Sonic ? Is he in there? Sonic, if you can hear me, please come back ! "

Ashura stopped, frozen. He groaned and grabbed the side of his head,he screamed and fell to his knees.

_" No! You can't... I'm the one with the power, you are nothing but a vessel...NO!"_

Ashura was bathed with blue light from the inside, for a moment he looked like Ashura, the next he looked like Sonic. Rouge blinked at the hedgehog infront of her.

" S--Sonic? Is that you?"

The ghostly form of Sonic nodded, she grinned as she rushed towards him. He held up a hand, she stopped.

" Rouge... there's not much time, I don't have much time... listen, you have to get to the beginning first. You have to stop him, them ,us. It's Eggman, he's here and he wants to change the beginning of it all. He needs the Master Emerald and a source of pure,evil Chaos, which I guess is me and Ashura, the demon-god of War and Chaos..." He grunted and held his chest.

" Sonic, stay with me. You can fight it."

" I--I'm sorry... He's too strong... I can't..."

Ashura screamed and backhanded her, she fell to her knees and slumped to the floor. Ashura grinned as he picked up the gem from her neck, he walked over to Knuckles and yanked the chain away from his neck. With the last two pieces of the Master Emerald in his grasp, it was time to leave. He turned to face her.

_" It doesn't matter that the vessel has told you the plan, you haven't got the resources the stop us. We have already won ! "_

He winked at her before he and the Master Emerald vanished in a orb of green light. Rouge sat dazed for a second before she found the strenght to move, she grabbed Knuckles by the shoulders,dragged him to feet and legged it out of the cavern.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Kintobor's Lab..**_

As Knuckles and Rouge ran back into to the lab, the blue spirit that was being torn from Amy gave another inhumane shriek as they seperated further.

Everyone fell to their knees, they covered their ears as the walls vibrated with the sound. The crown glowed brighter than ever before, there was a sonic boom as Amy screamed one last time. A blue energy beam shot from her heart, it split into two smaller beams, one speared the Queen. She arched up like a bow, her eyes opened as she silently gasped for breath for the first time in ages. Amy slumped in her pod, the glow had vanished. The other beam of light floated around the room untill it disappeared into nothingness.

" Did it work ? "

Kintobor scanned the Queen,he smiled and nodded at them. Aleena giggled and threw her arms around Shadow, the black hegdehog hugged her back, laughing. The rest of the group were a little wierded out by the whole display. The Princess let go of Shadow and hugged the rest of them in turn.

" Urm... not to be a buzzkill, or anything." Came a soft voice from one of the pods, " But could one of you get me out of this thing ? "

Tails rushed to Amy's side, he helped her to her feet. She tripped over the long hem of her gown as she stumbled out of the pod. Once back on solid ground , Amy moaned and rubbed the side of her head.

" Are you okay, Ames ?"

She nodded at the kid fox as he led her to an empty chair. She sat and took a deep breath.

" I'm fine...really. I mean, I want to puke and my heart feels like it's just been deep fried. But other than that. If you can stand having an all- powerful, higher being, stealing your body so it can get home? I really recommend it." She smiled faintly at them, " It's good for a power nap."

" I don't remember being like that."

They all turned towards the new voice. The Queen of Emerald Valley was leaning against Kintobor, her head just came up to his upper arm. Her head scarf was coming undone. She smiled at Amy with her eyes.

" Mama !! " Cried Aleena.

The Queen gathered up her daughter into her arms, Aleena sobbed into her chest. Shadow came over and shook Tails's hand.

" You don't know how much this means to us. To all of us."

" Urm, yeah. Listen Shadow, why Amy ? "

The Queen stood alittle straighter, she beckoned the fox over. Tails nervously approached her. She placed her hands on his shoulders and crouched to his level, untill they were eye to eye. She smiled warmly at him.

" Surely Tails, you recognize an old friend ?"

Tails stared deep into her eyes, they twinkled and softened with warmth. He knew that look, he blinked.

" I--I don't believe it...I mean, I _can't_ believe it..." He gulped, " A--Amy ?"

She winked and nodded.

Rouge raised a brow and held up her hands. " Whoa, wha--? Did he just say Amy ? But," she pointed to Amy in the white dress. "_ that's _Amy."

" I'm afraid you're wrong Rouge. For you see , "

The Queen let go of Tails and unwrapped her shawl . The cloth fell to the floor, she lightly shook her head to loosen her hair. Even though it was longer, it was cut the same way and there was no mistaking the three strands of hair that that made up her fringe. The Queen of Emerald Valley ,unmasked after all these years, smiled at her old friends.

" I am Amy." She thought for a second or two, " Well, I am Amy, about 25 years older."

" Holy-- frigging---"

" Knuckles, don't you dare finish that sentence ! "

Knuckles clamped his mouth shut.

Tails looked confused, " Why did you need Sonic here?"

Kintobor huffed, " This is getting us nowhere. If you want answers, I sugest you take a gander at this painting while Aleena and myself make sure the Queen is alright."

He pointed to a large, cloth covered painting at the other side of the room. As the doctor and two of the hedgehogs left, the group gathered around the painting. Shadow waited untill they were ready,with a shrug, he pulled the cloth away. As the painting revealed it's secret, they all knew why Sonic had to be there.

" Oh... my ...gosh.." Rouge looked at Amy,_ their _Amy. She grinned. " Do we get an invite to the wedding?"

Amy was gobsmacked. She just stared at the portrait. " I-- "

" He looks great ! And he's what? 25 years older?"

Shadow nodded, " Do you see now why Sonic had to be here? Only the King and Queen of Emerald Valley are worthy enough to be the vessels. When we were attacked 14 years ago, the spirits were freed, shattering our Master Emerald. They fled into your dimension and infected the younger versions of the King and Queen."

Kintobor had come back, he clapped Shadow on the shoulder. " Shadow travelled into your dimension, gave Amy a sleeping potion I cooked up and made sure that Sonic,_ your _Sonic saw her 'die'. If he wanted to save her , he had to come here. With the spirits of both Ashura and Horitia safe in their vessels, I had hoped to restore our Master Emerald and resurrect the Old One who created it, so she could restore the Kingdom to the former glory it once was and bring back the King."

Carla raised a hand, " But let me guess... Eggman beat you to it? The restoring the Emerald bit, not bringing back the King and making the Kingdom great again."

Kintobor turned to Rouge and Knuckles, the two treasure hunters looked at their feet.

" It wasn't your fault. You say Ashura took the Master Emerald to this Eggman fellow. Do you know what he plans to do with it? "

Rouge rubbed the back of her head, whincing. " I don't recall much,something about going back to the beginning. Whatever that means."

" I know where they're going."

Everyone looked at Shadow, the black hedgehog looked at them. " What? I didn't say anything."

A small purple hedgehog peeked out from behind his shoulder. Aleena, dressed in a robe, blushed. Kintobor folded his arms and grinned at her.

"Just like your father. Always ear- wigging, where are they going Princess?"

She took a breath. " When Sonic first changed, he said something about changing The Big Bang."

" Of course ! " Kintobor yelled. " Use the Master Emerald filled to the brim of evil and chaos, provided by the Demon God of War and Chaos. Shoot it into The Big Bang and change history, everyone and everything is evil through out all worlds and dimensions. And as a bonus, this Eggman chappie of yours wipes out any trace of his nemises, and can rule over all. It's a simple plan." He frowned. " We have to stop it."

Shadow nodded, " He failed before, he will fail again."

" I don't think he will. This time, the vessel is stronger and younger, it will take Eggman longer to release Ashura into his orginal form."

Tails paled slightly," H-How...? How does Eggman get Ashura out of Sonic?"

" The same way as we did with the two Amy's. But, if he forces Ashura, the process becomes more painfull. There is a chance the vessel will not survive."

Knuckles coughed into his hand, " Yeah, it's great that we're just talking about it. But _hello!_ Eggman has been gone for a while now. Can you invent something that can us there in time?"

Kintobor smiled, " As a matter of fact, I can. I hope you lot have some spacesuits handy."

Rouge grinned at the kind Doctor, " Funny you ask that, because we have."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Tails wiped his forehead as he tightened the last bolt. He looked down and nodded. Kintobor nodded back and helped him down. Rouge, Carla, Knuckles and Shadow stood back, waiting and watching, already in their spacesuits.

" Will this thing work? It looks pretty worn out."

Shadow shrugged, " The Doctor knows what he's doing. But I don't think we have the speed to get there in time."

" That's bad, isn't it. The only person I know who has that kinda speed is, I don't know? Being tortured or something as bad. How are we gonna get there with a little tredmill ?"

Kintobor jumped from the wing of the plane, Tails sat behind him and zipped up his collar. Aleena was standing by the portrait, still in her robe. The Doctor called them closer, he cleared his throat.

" Ok, this is the plan. You lot get inside that plane and travel to The Big Bang like your lives depends on it, because they do! To get there in time , you'll need a boost of super sonic speed, hence the tredmill. There is only one person in this room who can help you."

Everyone looked at Shadow for the second time, he raised his hands and shook his head.

" Sorry, not me."

" The only one who can help, is _her_." Kintobor pointed across the room," The decsendent of Sonic the Hedgehog, _his spirit lives through his daughter_, Princess Aleena." As he spoke, his glasses glinted. Aleena looked at him, and nodded.

" Ah, no way ! "

" King, Queen, Princess. Obvious !"

Aleena approached them, her eyes sparkled in the same way Sonic's did when he was ready for a big adventure, or when someone really ticked him off.

" I'm ready to go and save my dad. He saved me... twice. It's _my time _to return the favour."

She undid the belt around her waist, it fell to the floor revealing a tight fitting, long sleeved t-shirt and a blue mini dress with thick straps. She stepped out of the robe and her shoes glittered in the light. Red, with a white stripe going across the middle. She held out her hand, palm side down.

" Are you with me? Will you help me rescue him? "

Shadow smiled at her as he put his hand over hers. " I'm here."

Tails nodded, " Any family of Sonic's , is my family too." He put his hand on the pile.

" I'm with you." Carla added her hand.

Rouge and Knuckles both nodded and placed their hands on the tower.

" Right here, sugar."

" I've got nothing better to do."

Aleena smiled at all of them, " Ok, let do it, to it ! "

Tails nodded at her as she jumped on top of the plane, onto the tredmill. " Oh yeah, you're Sonic's daughter alright ."

Kintobor watched as the plane took off. The plane dissappeared into a green portal, he bowed his head and started praying as he went back into the Castle. He would break the news gently to the two Amy's.

The gang only had one chance of stopping Eggman and Ashura, and rescuing Sonic.If they failed, everyone and everything that they cared about would be change or destroyed. The whole universe was counting on them.

No pressure then.

-------------------------------

**Inside Eggman's Fortress.**

He faded in and out of consciousness. He pulled weakly at his restraints, there was a buzzing ,and then he screamed as thousands of volts of electricity course through his body. He faintly heard a noise and turned his head towards it. Through the sweat and blood running down his eyes, his face. He could just make out a big blob of red.

" Sonic, Sonic ,Sonic... Why do you hate me so much?"

Sonic swallowed painfully, he coughed and spluttered.

" You know this is for the greater good. I rule over all, and we never have any of our silly fights."

Sonic chuckled and spat blood onto the floor.

" HA! Greater good ? You !? H-How did you---?"

" Simple my little hedge-rat. _I _designed the Dimension Warper. 14 years ago I attempted to control the spirit that now ,lives inside you. I failed, but then I found out you and your little gang travelled across dimensions. That sort of travel leaves behind ripples, I simply followed you and waited for you to change."

" Y--You... you were the one who attacked them, I saw it in my dream. I recognized the ship and the robots that attacked me and Aleena." He struggled against his bindings. " What do you plan to do with me ?"

Eggman smiled coldly.

" I want Ashura, _just_ Ashura." He pressed a button and the Master Emerald of Emerald Valley rose, untill it was level with Sonic. " With Ashura's power over Chaos, I will charge up the Master Emerald with evil, and shoot it into that little ball of light, " He pointed out to space, where a ball of light glimmered. " I will change history and rule over all ! "

" What is that thing ? "

" The beginning, The Big Bang."

Sonic fought to stay awake, he grunted.

" How do you plan to get Ashura out of me ? You know damn well, that I will never join you. I'd rather die, than join you."

Eggman's fingers hovered over a blue lever.

" Oh don't worry, you will."

He slammed the lever home, Sonic screamed again as his body was being burned from the inside out. He shut his eyes as Ashura was forced to the surface. Tears, blood and sweat poured from his body. As the pain became unbearable, Sonic lost consciousness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Deep Space...**

Aleena ran for all she was worth, she put her head down and concentrated on nothing else. Her arms were going like pistons, her legs were moving so fast, they were just blurs reflected on the force field that surrounded the whole ship. As her feet pounded on the metal tredmill, she noticed her brand- new sneakers were beginning to fall apart. Aleena shook some stray strands of hair from her face and ran on. The numbers on the small readout fickered backwards at lighting speed,even the naked eye could not keep up with it. She had to get it to zero, that's where Eggman had gone, she was only a few thousand years away now, she could do it. she had too !

" I can do this ! I'm the fastest thing alive. I CAN DO THIS !! "

_" Sure you can. Afterall, "_ A blue ghost appeared next to her on the tredmill, it smiled at her. _" You are my daughter."_

" S-Sonic ? But ? Does this mean we've failed ? "

The Ghost of Sonic shook his head.

_" Nah, this is hard to explain...But I'm drifting, I'm here...but I 'm not here . Does that make sense?"_

" No."

_" Didn't think it would. Here,let me have a go. You have a rest. " _He looked at the tredmill's reading and whistled,_ " Whoa ! You travelled that far ! That's...nearly 17 billion years ! But lets see if I can give you that little, extra something."_

Aleena sat on the side of the tredmill, she wiped her forehead of sweat and watched as the Ghost of Sonic stood on the metal. As soon as he started running, his feet became semi- solid, the numbers on the readout blurred. Aleena noticed something else, Sonic was turning yellow with each step he took, she blinked at him. He smiled at her.

_" Special power we hedgehogs have, if we come into contact with the seven Chaos Emeralds of any dimension, we become one with those Emeralds." _

He grunted as the power took him over . The area around the tredmill glowed gold, the new force field rained down and over the old one. Aleena was blinded by a flash of gold light, when she opened her eyes,Sonic was gone.

In his place stood a golden hedgehog, with red eyes.

" Sonic ? "

The golden hedgehog smiled at her, but then he began to fade.

" Wait ! Before you go... what did you do ?"

Super Sonic shrugged as he turned back into a ghost.

_" Simple, I used Chaos Control. You're inside Eggman's Fortress. Good luck ! "_

He vanished completely. Aleena sank slowly onto the tredmill and looked around. She wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled.

" Thank you, Papa."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Once they were inside the main corridors, Aleena led them the same way as Sonic would. They didn't any trouble in the way of guards and that worried them alittle. Shadow poked his head through some double doors and blinked. Tails joined him, and paled at the sight infront of them. They made their way inside and crouched behind some metals crates.

" Didn't you destroy that ?"

" Y--Yeah, I thought we did. But if it's here, then I guess we didn't. Amy _'died' _for nothing."

" Ooohhhh boy ! How did Eggman get his deathray finished ?"

" That's horrible ! " Aleena hugged herself. " This Eggman is a bad person."

_The Chaos Annihilator _was indeed finished. It was a huge cannon mounted into a satellite dish. Above the cannon was a purple glow. Knuckles cranned his neck upwards, he frowned.

" Red ? You okay?"

The Guardian shook his head and pointed upwards. The glow was coming from the Master Emerald, it wasn't its normal green colour, but a deep purple. There was screams and shrieks coming from inside it, the Emerald buzzed with evil electricity. Knuckles shuddered.

" Does it look like it !? " He folded his arms across his chest, " We only had one shot, and we blew it. It's game over, man ! Game Over ! "

Rouge slapped him across the face, " Stop it ! Just stop it ! "

" Where's Sonic?" Piped up Tails. "I don't see him anywhere. Lets keep looking, he couldn't have got far."

" I agree with Tails ," said Shadow ,as he peered over the crates. " Lets find him ,and then we can get the heck out of here."

" I-- don't-- think-- so." Someone said in a sing-song voice.

They turned as one. Eggman stood in the doorway with his hands on his hips, he grinned at them. Robots stood behind him, their guns raised and loaded.

Shadow jumped to his feet, " Where's Sonic ? " He demanded.

" Oho! The concerned love interest. I did expect Amy Rose. How is she by the way? "

" Don't you dare say her name !"

Eggman laughed out loud, " The daughter too ! This_ is _an honour ! Maybe I should 've used you to power the Emerald... but no need. Sonic did an outstanding job, as you can plainly see."

He clicked his fingers, the robots grabbed the group one by one, by the arms. They were dragged along the corridor and round the corner. Eggman giggled at them as he danced backwards into the main computer room .

" So much for your last ditch rescue attempt ! Sit back and enjoy the show ! Don't worry, I've saved you all a seat... right next to Sonic. Ta ! "

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gang was shoved into a room that over looked the Master Emerald. Knuckles and Rouge started kicking and punching the thick door,but they were hardly making any dents. Tails and Shadow walked to the window,Carla joined them. Aleena walked around the room, her eyes wide and wet.

" So that's how he plans on doing it."

" Yep, lower the evil Emerald into the cannon, shoot it into The Big Bang, which is that little white light out there. The birth of the planets gets change and everyone turns evil. Eggman will rule over all words and dimensions."

Tails looked around the room, his brow furrowed.

" Has anyone seen Sonic yet ? Eggman said he was here, but I can't see him."

" Sonic's here." Came a small voice from one of the corners.

Aleena sat on the floor.Sonic was next to her, lying face down in a dark pool of something. She was gently stroking his quills as Tails and Carla rushed to her side. Carla knelt by the Princess, and quickly scanned the blue hedgehog. Tails nibbled on his lower lip as he waited for the results.Then he realized something, something bad.

Sonic wasn't moving.

" No... Carla, please give me some good news."

Carla's shoulders shook, she looked up at him with moist eyes.

" I--I'm sorry , Papa. He's gone...We were too late. " She withdrew her hand and sobbed. "S-Sonic's gone."

**It can't be true, has Sonic gone to the big Chillidog stand in the sky?**

**Can the gang bring him back?**

**Oh ! Can anyone say **_**Time Paradox !**_

**Stay tuned!**


	11. A Second Chance

**I Don't own anything Sonic/ Sega related, so yay me!**

**Thanks for your reviews and keep them coming.**

**Is this the end of the beginning. Or the beginning of the end?**

A Second Chance .

The Big Bang was just on the other side of the window, in a few moments it would be changed forever. The ones that had fought so hard and had come all this way to stop it, gathered in a circle and looked down at their fallen hero.

The friends, family and allies of Sonic the Hedgehog were silent, the news hadn't sunk in yet. Rouge and Knuckles just stared blankly at the back of Carla's head, then looked at each other. Rouge nibbled on her lower lip as her eyes welled up, she choked back a sob and covered her face with her hands. Knuckles put a comforting arm around her shoulders, as she cried into his neck. He stared at the ground, a single tear travelled down his cheek and onto the floor.

Shadow stared out of the window, he refused the tears to come. He gazed through cold eyes, cold like his heart. He frowned at the evil Master Emerald, and then blinked.A faint blue mist circled the Master Emerald, before going into it. He turned back towards the fox, his android and the Princess. He looked at Sonic's dead body and something clicked into place, he _knew _this wasn't how it went... he just knew.

Blinking back tears, Tails stood back and stared at Carla. She had to be wrong, she had to be...

" Check him again."

The android shook her head, " My scanners don't lie. He's gone, papa. Sonic's dead."

" No ! Check him again...please! " The young fox sank to his knees, tears were flowing freely from his eyes. " P-please... he wouldn't leave us... he wouldn't ! "

Carla came over to him, she held him by his shoulders and looked in his eyes. " Papa, we can't help him now. Time of death was 36 minutes ago."

" NO ! "

He shoved her back and ran to Sonic's side, he pushed Aleena out of the way and rolled Sonic over.What he saw, made bile quickly rise in his throat, he fought the motion to swallow.

When all he really wanted to do was vomit.

The brave hedgehog was a mess, to put it kindly. His face was pale and sticky, from lying in a pool of his own blood, his arms were cut in at least half a dozen places. His stomach was badly bruised, all yellow and purple. His chest was the biggest mess of all, there was a big oozing wound in the middle of it, right where his heart should've been. It looked like something had been cut , or ripped out... by force.

Rouge gagged and quickly went to the opposite corner to throw up. Knuckles joined her and rubbed her back. Shadow made a face and turned back towards the window,Tails and Carla stepped back, hands over their mouths.

" I guess the rumours were true, " Shadow said calmly, to no one in particuliar. " Ashura's greatest gift is death..." He turned to face them,he sniffed and a lone tear ran down his cheek. " In this case,_ His_. "

" No ! " Aleena looked up at him, she was still next to Sonic. She was cradling his head in her lap. Her shirt sleeve was red and sticky from her efforts to clean him up. She gazed hard at her uncle. " I won't give in, there has to be a way to bring him back ! "

" To re-insoul someone, you need the seven Chaos Emeralds. Do you see any Chaos Emeralds around here? 'Cause I don't ! "

The room shook as the Master Emerald was beginning to get all super charged with Ashura's evil. There wasn't much time left, they needed a miracle, and fast.

" We have to hurry, this place is becoming unstable, we need to neutralize the Master Emerald now ! We need a source of anti Chaos energy. But..."

Rouge nodded at Knuckles. " It was Sonic,wasn't it ? "

" Yeah, only he had the power to stop it. If he was in his Super form, he could stop this."

Aleena blinked, " Super form ? You mean... a _yellow_ Super form ? "

" Yeah, why ? "

She shook her head, " N-nothing, without the seven Emeralds... there has to be a way, I can't leave him like this !"

Shadow frowned at her, " You have to, if you know of another way to get Sonic's soul back into his body... be my guess, Princess."

" His soul...his spirit... " She held onto Sonic's hand tighter,blood dribbled out of his mouth. " His spirit lives in me... _his spirit lives through me_. I understand now. " She looked up at all of them, a half smile on her face. " I can bring him back ! His soul lives through me... I can bring him back ! "

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone looked at the Princess, Tails and Calra blinked at her. Shadow shook his head and faced the window again. Knuckles raised a hand.

" Uh, how? With no Chaos Emeralds..."

" I don't need the Emeralds, when we were bringing my mother back, we were _all_ exposed to Emerald radiation. Someone told me, _" If we come into contact with the seven Chaos Emeralds of any dimension, we become one with those Emeralds." _I can use the power still inside me...us, to bring him back."

Knuckles raised his hand for a second time." How ? "

She blushed, " With a kiss."

" Oh, I am _not _liking where this is going."

Tails next to Rouge paled as he nodded.

" Did anyone else just go to a bad mental place ? "

Carla, Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow all nodded. Aleena frowned at them.

" Help me move him to the middle of the room. "

Shadow got hold of Sonic by his feet, Knuckles got him by his arms. Together, they carried Sonic away from the corner into the open space near the window. Carla unzipped her spacesuit jacket and handed it to the Princess, she nodded her thanks and placed it carefully under Sonic's head. Aleena placed his hands over the wound on his chest, folding them over his lost heart. The others stood in a circle around them and held hands.

" Will _this _work ? " Rouge asked Shadow.

" I hope so, because I'm not doing it."

" You really care for him, don't you ?"

" Isn't that why we're _all _here ? "

Rouge let a tiny smile grace her lips as she looked bashfully at the floor. Aleena stepped into the center,she looked at each of them.

" Clear your minds, focus on Sonic ."

They fell quiet as she knelt by Sonic's side. She gently placed a hand on his, and bent closer. She spoke so softly only Sonic could hear.

" I know you can hear me, you gave me life so long ago. It is my time to repay the favour, your spirit lives through me, so take it back and rejoin us. Sonic ,come back to the people who love you and care about you."

She leaned closer still, and brushed her mouth over his, she smiled.

" Come back to _me_, father."

She lowered her mouth and kissed him softly. She closed her eyes as powerful energy, so good and heroic, flowed from her into Sonic. The group watched, amazed, as Sonic's body glowed white as he was re-insouled, they shut their eyes as they were blinded by it.

In the ball of light, Aleena opened her eyes to meet green ones, that sparkled. She felt Sonic smile against her lips, but then he looked at her sadly. She nodded and gave him every bit of Chaos energy she had left. Sonic gingerly lifted one hand from his chest, from the wound that had already healed, to tangle it in her hair.The air around them crackled with electricity, golden electricity. Aleena whimpered and pulled away from him.

The gang gasped as Aleena tumbled out of the light, out of breath. She placed a hand over her heart, her eyes were glued on the space in the middle. The space that Sonic should've been in was white hot, Tails, Carla and Knuckles stepped back. Shadow and Rouge edged away slowly.

The sphere of white light grew, in size and in brightness, it shone with all the colours of the rainbow, of the seven Chaos Emeralds. There was a muffled sonic boom and the light faded. Sonic was gone, and in his place stood a golden hedgehog.

Super Sonic stared at his friends, and then he smiled.

" It worked ! "

Tails broke the circle and ran to hug his brother, Super Sonic hugged him back and ruffled the hair on his head. Rouge grinned and gave Carla a high- five, Knuckles nodded, which Super Sonic returned. Shadow was helping Aleena to her feet, she simply stared at him.

She walked over to him and gently placed her hand on his cheek. His closed his eyes and nuzzled into it.

" Thank you, Aleena. _My _little Aleena."

" Y- you know ? "

Super Sonic smiled as he opened his eyes, and took her hand in his.

" You called me ' _father_ '. Kinda gave it away."

The whole area shook again, worse this tme round. Rouge had to grabbed Carla to stop her from falling. Knuckles looked out the window, then back to Super Sonic. The golden hedgehog stepped up to the window, his red eyes glowed. He growled.

" Evil..."

" Only you have the power, Sonic. You're the only one who can stop Eggman, and neutralize the Master Emerald."

" I understand." He turned , and blasted the door open with a blue Chaos beam from his fingers. He nodded at the others, " I want you to get back into the plane, you'll be safe there."

" But--"

" There's _no time _for questions ! Just do it ! "

The others filed out of the room, Aleena and Shadow stayed behind. Super Sonic smiled at them.

" Aleena, you gave me a second chance. I'm not going to waste it."

" Papa , don't ! You'll be killed ! _Again_."

" No he won't, " Shadow grinned at Super Sonic. He nodded at him, " I'll be seeing _you_ later."

" _Earlier_, you mean. "

There was a big bang, the three looked out of the window. A purple shooting star was heading towards the little ball of light outside. Super Sonic nodded at them as they left. He jumped out of the window, shattering it.

As Shadow led Aleena back to the plane, she could just make out Super Sonic as he dashed past a very startled Eggman. He did a perfect swan- dive into the loading chamber of the cannon, and the whole area shook again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group watched from the safety of the plane, there was another big bang ,and this time they could just make out a yellow comet as it screamed along the blackness.They were hovering next to Eggman's Fortress untill it suddenly vanished ! History was beginning to change.

They watched, praying, as the second yellow comet was inching closer to the first purple comet.

Closer and closer Super Sonic got, untill he could just reach the Master Emerald with his finger tips. He gritted his teeth as he pushed himself harder, his fingers splayed over the smooth surface of the gem, he concentrated. From his finger tips, a webbed effect took place on the surface of the Master Emerald. The glow of the Master Emerald changed from purple to blue, then from blue to normal green again. He grinned as they both soared into the Big Bang itself.

" CHAOS CONTROL !! "

The little ball of light dimmed for a second, and then exploded ! The Big Bang... well... _banged_. A shock wave rocked the plane, it span over and over, backwards through space and time ,into a portal of white light.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_The Road Of Light..._

Super Sonic hovered in the whiteness. He closed his eyes and groaned, he felt so weak all of a sudden. He just wanted to sleep, but deep down inside he knew he couldn't. _They_ were waiting for him, ready to drag him back with them into the nothingness. He couldn't see them, but he sensed them. Hunters of Souls loomed in the emptyness, waiting to make him their slave for all time.

He was blinded for a second when a ball of green light appeared infront of him. A very familiar shape formed.

" There you are...I've been looking for you."

" Huh ? " Super Sonic shook his head, still groggy from the effects of using Chaos Control at the Big Bang. " S-Shadow...what are you...? "

Shadow blinked at Super Sonic, then raised his hand. A red ball of Chaos energy floated around them. There were screams and shrieks as the Hunters retreated back into the whiteness.Shadow helped Super Sonic to his feet.

" Wait... you were expecting me? I didn't know I was being timed or anything."

" It's okay, you look pretty beat." Shadow looked him over, " Where did you come from? How far did you go? "

Super Sonic raised his brows, " You want to hear all of it ? " Shadow nodded. He shrugged. " Oookkaayy. I came from my dimension, but I had to cross over into your dimension. From there, your dimension, I travelled to the Big Bang which is about 17 billions years from now. And now I don't know where I am. " He grinned at the madness of it all. " No one has ever asked me how far I would go to save my friends _and_ my family. Considering what I just told you, that's pretty damn far ! "

" Indeed, 17 billion years is far, too far."

" Yah think !? "

There was a deep moaning from the whiteness, Shadow raised his hand again. He looked around the area with a frown.

" There's not much time. I need you to come with me , if we are to save Amy Rose from death."

" Wha--? What do you mean _save_ Amy Rose. You killed her, but... you didn't, because in the video Kintobor said she's sleeping in your dimension. I have to get back ! "

Shadow grabbed his arm, " You will, after you help me."

Super Sonic blinked as he replayed the moment in his mind's eye. The glow from the cannon had felt familiar. In his vision, he had seen Amy as a blue ghost." It wasn't the cannon firing that killed her, the golden glow was me as I am now. The golden comet that shot out of the Fortress was me bringing her to you..."

Shadow smiled, " Exactly."

" Ok . Lets do it, to it."

Shadow clutched the chain around his neck, the green pendent glowed brightly. Super Sonic held onto one of his hands, he nodded.

Shadow nodded back. " Chaos Control ! "

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two hedehogs re-emerged in a place surrounded by metal . Shadow stepped out from behind a pillar, onto the dimmly lit walkway. Super Sonic followed , and peered downward.

" Holy- sweet- chillidogs. I don't believe it ! " He whispered.

Standing on the walkway below, checking her supplies.

Was Amy Rose... alive.

------------------------------------------------------

In the darkness Shadow glared at Amy Rose. He watched the pink hedgehog with interest. His eyes glowed red as she made her way down a pathway. He walked behind her, out of sight, waiting for the right moment to attack. His face was suddenly lit up by a faint golden glow, he press a hand into the brightness, to stop it from blowing their cover. He sadly looked at Super Sonic.

" It's not time," he said softly, " if we are to succeed in this mission, we wait for the right moment. The pink hedgehog must die. If we fail, all is lost, for both of us."

Super Sonic nodded sadly, and dimmed his glow in response.

They vanished in a globe of green light and reappeared somewhere else. Super Sonic looked around , he knew this place. He stepped forward.

" Get back here, you fool ! "

Shadow grabbed his arm and pulled him into the shadows. Super Sonic struggled and lashed out, he caught Shadow on the chest. The black hedgehog moaned as he covered the wounds, they glowed green before fading.

" Huh, I guess _now_ I know where you got your cuts from. It was me. I'm sorry."

Shadow waved a hand, he peeked his head out the gap between the walls. Amy was looking at them, he saw her shrug and start to scale the inside wall of the cannon. He breathe a sigh of relief.

" Don't ever do that again !" He hissed. " If this goes wrong, so help me . I _will_ kill you! "

" Yeah, yeah..that, or you'll shag me again. Actually, nevermind..."

Shadow blinked at him, " What are you...? " His eyes widened, " Oh. My.Gosh. Y-you mean , me and you, we... When? "

" About a month from now, give or take. Oh, one favour... would you mind not pressing me so hard into the ground next time? Floor boards burns are not the most likeable of burns. Also--"

" I can't listen to this ! Lets just get this job done, and then we can get home. " He nodded at Super Sonic. " You know what must be done."

Super Sonic saluted, " Done and doner."

He vanished in a flash of gold. Shadow grinned, as he too vanished.

------------------------------------------------------------

Super Sonic appeared inside a chamber full of green energy.

_Chaos energy, pure Chaos energy... heh, easy._

Super Sonic drew the energy into himself. He felt more powerful than ever before. He felt like he could anything, anything !

_" Begin energy transfere."_

Super Sonic looked up from the chamber and saw himself, _his younger self_, high above on the walkway,watching. Of course, _he_ knew now that the younger Sonic could only see him as a glowing ball of gold. A robot flicked a switch and he felt himself being sucked up into a tube that ran alongside the one younger Sonic was in. He saw his younger self blink.

_" Energy transfer to be completed at cannon section in sector_ _14-Y. Transfer completion in seven minutes and counting."_

Super Sonic looked back and saw his younger self give chase. He grinned.

_Come on kiddo, you can do it!_

-------------------------------------------------

Amy pulled herself up onto the walkway, she grunted as she tried to find a foothold. She slipped and started to fall when a hand grabbed hers. She looked up and gasped softly.

" You ? You're alive ? What are you doing here?"

She lightly ran a hand down his arm, he felt solid and real. It was him !

" I'm so sorry, it's the only way."

She frowned slightly. " Only way for what?"

Shadow pulled her close and kissed her softly. Amy started to protest, she struggled in his arms. As she did Shadow's grip grew tighter. From his mouth a little orb of pink energy travelled into her's and she suddenly started to feel light headed, she looked into red eyes that saddened.

" What did you do?"

" I'm sorry, Amy. It is the only way to save my home. Please forgive me."

She stumbled backwards a hand on her head. Her foot slipped and Shadow grabbed her arm to stop her from falling. The dark hedgehog looked up, and smiled at the younger version of Sonic , who frowned in return. He was still holding onto Amy who looked dazed and confused, he pointed downwards. Young Sonic followed his finger, the base of the cannon was shimmering with a gold light !

" AMY !! AMY!! "

Amy went limp in Shadow's arms. He shook his head sadly and shoved her in the chest, Amy slipped and fell.

" NNNNOOOO ! "

-------------------------------------

At the base of the cannon, Super Sonic waited, gathering more Chaos energy. It broke his heart to see Amy as she fell down the cannon again. But he knew it was for the best. He lowered himself just a bit, untill she came into his arms. Safe.

He called on the power of the Chaos Emeralds and a protective orb surrounded them both. He bent his knees, lifted his head and _Wwhhoosshh!_ He soared out of the cannon, through the roof of the Fortress, leaving a trail of rainbow sparkles in his wake. He opened a portal and disappeared into the rift, to wait for Shadow.

Back in the doomed Fortress, Shadow smiled as younger Sonic glared at him. As buzzers and bells went off, Shadow camly waved at younger Sonic before he vanished in a flash of green light.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two hegdehogs appeared in Kintobor's lab. The kind Doctor let out a gasp of shock and quickly turned off the camera he was using.

" Thank you Sonic. " Shadow carefully took Amy from him and placed her on one of the empty tables. " We will take good care of her, untill the other you can get here."

Super Sonic nodded.

" So, you're Super Sonic ? You're the reason behind the paradox."

" Uh, I ...guess..."

_" You are wrong, Kintobor. " _

Kintobor let out another gasp. A mist floated in the middle of the room, it was blue and as the seconds past it began to take solid form. Super Sonic stared as a blue version of Amy stood before them, she was wearing what looked like a two piece swim-dress, that bared her arms, middle and legs. Her hair was longer and her eyes were masked in black. When she opened them, they were a deep velvet.

_" I am Crystal Rose. Guardian of our Master Emerald, I have travelled through the rift to end this once and for all ! "_

" The Master Emerald ? It's restored in the future? "

_" Yes. But if this loop of events continues there will be no point doing so." _Everyone looked at her as she spoke._ " Time is a very delicate thing, this time line has become unstable. It has crossed over to other time lines, and by doing so has broken numerous laws. I cannot allow these events to take place. _We_ must go back and stop this from the very beginning."_

" We ? Who's we? "

Crystal smiled at Super Sonic.

" Aaahhh crap ! No, wait a minute. I've just come back from the Big Bang, There's no way I'm doing it again. "

_" The Big Bang ? Why did you go that far ? All you had to do is go back fourteen years. That's when everything went wrong for us. I gave you the vision because I knew you were the one to help us. We must go back fourteen years, and destroy the invention known as The Dimensional Warper. Made by Dr Eggman."_

" The Dimensional Warper, you mean that thing there? " Super Sonic pointed to a sliver box inside in glass case.

Kintobor shrugged, " I copied the design from the one we found, so Shadow could cross over the rift and tell the younger you about Amy. But I guess I won't have to finish it now."

_" NO! You must keep doing things exactly as before, untill the time lines change. Otherwise you could cause a new wave of time paradoxes and I don't want that."_ Super Sonic raised his brows at her. She shrugged._ " Too much red tape, y' know?"_

Super Sonic sniffed, " Ok, if you say we need to go back, lets do it."

_" I'm glad I chose you Sonic the Hedgehog. I just knew... you were the one."_

" All the girls say that."

Crystal nodded and opened up a portal of white light, she vanished into it. Super Sonic looked back at the Doctor and Shadow. Then at Amy,her breathing was shallow and he knew she was sleeping deeply, safe.

" Take care of her."

Shadow nodded as he walked into the portal. Once he was gone, Shadow took Amy to the royal hospital and Kintobor turned on the camera again, he continued to explain events to the younger Sonic, if he ever got it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Super Sonic and Crystal stepped out of the portal into a messy workshop,like Kintobor's. The Guardian wrinkled her nose.

_" What is that stink? It's horrible!"_

" Rotten eggs. This is Eggman's place alright. So what's the plan?"

_" Simple, I'll hack into his computer. With any luck I should be able to erase all information about Ashura, the other dimensions and their Chaos Emeralds. And maybe perform a little mind wipe on the 'good' Doctor, seeing as he killed you an' all."_

Super Sonic grinned, " Yeah, you do that. I'll look for the Dimensional Warper thingy and--oohhh ! Found it ! "

He picked up a sleak black box, unstead of a sliver one. This was the original. He looked over to the computer as Crystal plunged her misty hand into the console. Sparks flew everywhere and she groaned.

_" It is done. The computers have been altered, all records have been changed. The Doctor knows only about the original Chaos Emeralds and your own time line. His mind has been altered too."_

" Coolness ! Lets trash this thing ! "

_" Be careful Sonic.Once it's destroyed, you'll only have a few moments to say good-bye to Kintobor, Shadow and Aleena."_

He lowered it for a second.

" You're right, I didn't think of that. I have to say good-bye to my family."

Crystal smiled sadly at him.

_"Whenever you're ready, Sonic. I've open a portal to _The Road Of Light_, that's where they're waiting for you."_

" Ok, here goes ! "

He dropped the Warper onto the floor and brought his foot down. The impact, due to his Chaos energy , smashed the Warper into little,bitty pieces.

The purple shockwave that came from it, knocked them both backwards into a white portal.

It was time to say good-bye.

**That was a long chapter. **

**But don't worry if the story's dragged on for too long.**

**Last chapter is just round the corner. **


	12. Going Home

**Don't own anything Sega / Sonic related.**

**Song is by Mya from the Disney film- Atlantis the Lost Empire.**

**Here we are, the end of the road.**

Going Home.

_" You won't forget me, will you ,Sonic ?"_

_" How could I? You're a part of me. My darling baby girl, how could I forget you?"_

_" Papa, I'm so scared..."_

_" Don't be. You'll be together again soon. You, Queen Amy and King Sonic of your dimension. You'll be a family again. Isn't that what you wished for?"_

_" Yes...__I won't forget you..I promise." A beat. " Sonic ? There's something I want to tell you." A deep breath. "..I--I love you... not because you're my dad, but because you are you. Sonic the Hedgehog."_

_A smile through tears, a last hug. The sound of thunder in the distance. A huge purple tidal wave of energy, approaching fast._

_A smile of a proud father._

_" My little Aleena...seeing as my time here is nearly over, and my friends have already gone home. This will be my last, and only chance to say this, so here goes..." A deep breath. " P- Princess Aleena, I---"_

-------------------------------------------------------

Aleena woke from her dream, she pushed herself up and rested her back against the pillows. She glanced at the clock and frowned.

" It's only morning." She rubbed a hand over her face, brushing away her hair . " The same dream, who is that golden hedgehog? "

There was a knock at the door, and a black head poked in. The owner smiled at the Queen.

" Nice to see you're up, your Highness."

" Cut the wise cracks uncle Shadow. I had the dream again."

Shadow walked over, and sat on the edge of the bed. He took one of her hands in his. Since she took over the Kingdom at the age of eighteen, Aleena had been living in her mother's shadow. But now, at the age of twenty- five, she had begun to rule in her own way. Shadow had been there every day, at her side. Aleena felt safe telling him about the dream, she knew somehow that he could make sense out of it. If any.

" The one with the golden hedgehog? Where he vanishes as he's telling you something important?"

" Yeah.. and the weird thing is, this gold hedgehog looked just like my dad... before he died.There were others too, a two- tailed fox, a black cat, a white bat and a red mole with dreadlocks. Mama and Papa were there, and you were there. Doctor Kintobor was there, before he had that accident and went all power cazy."

She groaned and patted her ever-expanding belly. Shadow smiled warmly and placed his other hand over the lump. He chuckled as it was kicked away.

" Have you thought of names yet?"

Aleena smiled as she nodded.It had been nearly eight months since she anounced to the whole City her happy news, she was expecting triplets. One girl and two boys. For once Shadow was glad that she had found happiness, but he wasn't happy at first when she told him she was expecting, after her suitor had ran off with the maid. But that aside, he couldn't wait for the new rulers to be born.

" Urm... I was thinking Sonia for the girl, " Shadow nodded. " Manic for one of the boys, and the other... well..."

" It's ok, I'm sure he's looking down on us right now. Afterall, his spirit lives through you."

Queen Aleena laughed as the un-named baby boy kicked again, " I think he knows his name before I've given it to him." She rubbed the spot softly, " I'll name you, Sonic...after my father,your grandfather. Yes... Sonic the Hedgehog.."

" An excellent choice, your Highness."

There was a soft knock, and a young girl in a white lab coat walked in. She bowed her head at the Queen and Shadow.

" Excuse me, your Grace. But Shadow is needed in the gardens. It's time for the Final Experiment."

" Ah, of course! Let me get my robe..."

Aleena got out of bed and put her fuzzy robe over her shoulders. Shadow held his hand out, which she took. Together, they followed the young lab assistant as she led them to the gardens.

" Oh !"

Crystal Rose floated next to the Master Emerald of Emerald Valley. She smiled at Shadow and the expecting Queen.

_" Highness, Shadow."_

" You... I know you... from my dreams..."

_" Uh.. yes... I appear in the dreams of others, to bring them good luck. Your babies will be the luckiest children of all... and very talented."_

Queen Aleena smiled.

Shadow pulled Crystal to one side as Aleena looked at the different flowers on display, he eyed the Guardian. " Are you sure this will work? I thought you said you closed all the gateways when the new history washed over us. Sonic and his friends went home, with their memories altered, and I stayed here, as promised. "

_" I know I said all gateways were closed, but there is one small gap... just the one. It should bring you out by Mystic Ruins, by the original Master Emerald. You have to leave now, or forever be trapped here with no hope of seeing Sonic again."_

" _What_ , are you saying?"

Crystal smiled slyly at him, _" He still thinks of you, Shadow. Those few moments you had together are still there, deep in his memory. Sonic dreams about them often, he's been looking for you. Isn't time he found you?"_

" I- I guess... I didn't think Sonic thought about me , _that _way. I mean as a rival, sure. But not_ that _way. Are you sure? You could be wrong?"

_" I am never wrong. I am connected to all versions of the late King and Queen. Their thoughts and feelings run through me. If you wish to see him again, you must leave now and never come back."_

" Understood."

Aleena joined them, and placed her hands over her belly. She watched as the Master Emerald glowed brightly. Crystal nodded at Shadow, the black hedgehog turned to his dearest friend.

" You have to go, uncle Shadow ?"

He nodded sadly, " I'm afraid so."

She sniffed and hugged him the best she could. Shadow returned the hug, and then groaned as he was kicked in the stomach by little Sonic. Aleena giggled though her tears.

" I'll never forget you, Shadow. You helped me through some of the worse times of my life. Mama and Papa dying, when Kintobor went all cazy... But you also helped during the best times, the early months of my pregnacy. And restoring the Kingdom to it's former glory. " She pulled back and lightly kissed his forehead. " You have a safe journey. Shadow the Hedgehog."

He nodded as he let go, and stepped into the glow of the Master Emerald. He turned back one last time and waved good-bye to Queen Aleena , before he vanished. Aleena stared at the giant gem stone, she then blinked and frowned. She looked at her surroundings, confused.

" What am I doing out here, in the gardens? I should be resting... "

She headed back inside the Castle, to over see the final preperations for the royal birth. Afterall, it's not everyday you give birth to triplets.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Mystic Ruins, Present time.**

Shadow re-appeared at the Master Emerald shrine, at Mystic Ruins. He looked up and could just make out the lights of the fireworks. He faced Crystal, the Guardian smiled at him.

_" Ah, The City Ball... Sonic and his friends are there right now. Guests of Honour. He looks good in a tux. "_

She blushed a deep blue, Shadow raised a brow.

_" What ? I think he looks good, and you don't? Wait till you see him.. anyway, he's talking to a white bat at the moment. Oh.. surprise !.. They're talking about you, again."_

She pointed to the mountains.

_" In the old timeline, Dr Eggman attacked City Hall in a few minutes, but seeing as we destoryed his Dimensional Warper, it never happens so the time paradox never happens."_

" That's great because I remember all of it...wait... I_ do_ remember all of it. I remember crossing dimensions, seeing Sonic and his friends, releasing Ashura. Staying behind to help Aleena as she became Queen, getting ready for the birth of the triplets... why do I remember?"

_" You remember, because I didn't wipe your memory. I didn't think you'd let me. You had just found out your _real_ purpose when you came to us. Do you want to forget again? Everything?"_

" Yes ! Make it so I forget again, I want to treated like the rest of them. I don't want any special treatment just because I'm the _Ultimate Lifeform_, just because I can't age. This is my wish, make it so I forget, all of it ! "

_" As you wish, Shadow the Hedgehog."_

She placed a hand on his forehead, she glowed brightly. Shadow groaned and stepped back.

" What ? Where am I? Who are you?" He raised his hands into a fighting stance.

_" Easy Shadow, I'm a friend. You've been chase horrible G.U.N agents all over the globe, to here. You broke into a secret lab containing many different things, top secret army stuff. Among them, me, I teleported both of us to a safe location, and now I must go home."_

" No, wait! You're just gonna leave me here? All on my own?"

_" No, I've sent the word out to the hero of these parts,he will be here shortly. Now rest... you been through so much over the last few weeks, rest."_

" Yes... I need to rest..." He sat down on the grass, against one of the pillars. He watched the fireworks and a calmness washed over him. " I... need to rest."

Crystal smiled sadly at the black hedgehog and raised her hand. From it, a trail of white petals flew from her palm , into the night sky. As she watched them dance, she uttered a silent prayer, before vanishing into the Master Emerald. As she went home, she locked the gateway behind her, forever.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**City Hall**

Sonic stood by the railings, Rouge had handed him a glass of fruit punch before going back inside to re-join Knuckles. But before she left, they had talked about Shadow, what he was doing, where he was, and if they would ever see him again.

" Where are you, faker ?..."

He looked to the sky, the full moon glimmered in the blackness . The stars twinkled as they spoke to each other. His eyes narrowed as a group of stars seemed to be moving towards him, then he realized something. They weren't stars... but glowing white petals. He smiled.

" Gotcha ! " He whispered.

He jumped from the balcony, onto the street below and ran. Following the flowers as they led the way.

------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic found himself in Mystic Ruins, by the Emerald shrine. He looked around, his hands were clammy.

" Hello...? Is anyone here?"

" Hello, blue hedgehog."

Sonic yelped and turned towards one of the pillars. A black hedgehog sat propped up against it , looking up to the heavens. He smiled again.

" Shadow ! Y-You're alive!"

Shadow looked up at Sonic from his seat, he nodded. " It would appear so." Shadow eyed the blue hedgehog's outfit. " What's with the bow tie ?"

Sonic blushed and nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

" Oh, City Ball. Have to look smart, y'know?"

Shadow nodded again, as he took the information in. He stared at the firework display.

" Huh... so why aren't you there right now?"

" I needed to get away, I don't do big crowds."

" Oh ? Well, I don't know what kinda company I'll be.. but you're welcome to join me. If you like. "

Sonic grinned, " Thanks." He sat next to Shadow and looked up. The fireworks were exploding in all sorts of colours, bathing them. " So, how have you been?"

" I nearly got killed by some G.U.N agents, ran half way across the globe. I'm trying to find my purpose in life.. and the weird thing is, all I could think about...was you."

" M-Me ? Why me? "

Shadow shrugged, " I don't know... I ran to the only place I had ever felt safe, and that's here.. with you. Here is the only _real _home I've ever had. " He smiled. " Silly, uh?"

Sonic shook his head, " No, not silly." He stood and held his hand out to Shadow, the black hedgehog eyed it suspiciously. " Come with me."

_They'll try to hold you back  
They will say you're wrong  
But they will never understand  
The journey that you're on  
They'll try to change your mind  
They'll try to change your heart  
But they will never understand who you are  
And you still believe ( Still believe) And you know (And you know)  
You must go ( You must go)_

_Where the dream takes you  
( Where your dream takes your heart )  
Where your heart longs to be  
( Your dream will lead you on )  
When you finally found that place  
You'll find all you need_

Sonic dragged Shadow down the path to the edge of the floating island. He sat the black hedgehog down and took a seat facing him, he crossed his legs, Shadow did the same.The fireworks continued to dance over the night sky.

" What are you...?"

Sonic put a finger to his lips and smiled.

" This is your_ real _home Shadow. Here, with me. It always was, always will be. I have to admitt that I've been thinking about you too, _a lot_, over the past few months. I've never really understood why.. untill now."

_There's something in your soul  
That won't be denied  
It's the faith to dream that keeps  
The dream alive  
So you still believe  
And you know  
you must go_

_  
Where the dream takes you  
( Where your dream takes your heart )  
Where your heart longs to be  
( Your dream will lead you on )  
When you finally found that place  
You'll find all you need_

" What are you trying to say?"

Sonic took a deep breath, " What I'm trying to say is... you have a special place in my heart. I don't know if it's love yet, but hopefully... it could be."

" Wait, wait, wait...you're saying you might love me ? But you're a boy. Isn't it, I don't know...wrong ? Shouldn't you love Amy Rose ?"

Sonic chuckled, " Of course I love Amy, I love all my friends. But... I love you more, and when I'm not near you.. I feel.. incomplete."

Shadow just stared at him.

" Well.. say something !"

" What can I say, you've said it all for me."

_Where the dream takes you  
Go where your heart is meant to be  
And you may find  
Somebody there  
Someone to share your dream  
_

" Oh ! So..."

" So..?"

Sonic bashfully took one of Shadow's hands in his, and got up. The other hedgehog tugged on it, causing Sonic to fall, not so gracefully, into his lap. Sonic blinked at the sudden closeness, his face flushed, but it was washed out as a new wave of fireworks lit up the sky. Shadow softly stroked his cheek.

" Home?" Whispered Shadow. He edged closer to the blue hedgehog, his mouth just brushing over Sonic's.

Sonic smiled. " Home." He closed the remaining gap between them.

_Where the dream leads you  
( Your dream will lead you home )  
Far as your heart can see (Your dream will lead you on)  
There's a world that waits for you  
You're not alone  
You'll find your home  
Where the dream takes you _

_Where the dream takes you_

Behind them as Shadow slowly lowered them onto the grass, the Master Emerald glowed brightly as the trail of petals dissappeared into it.

It's a wonder where a dream can lead you.

**Fin.**

**Thank you **_**SO **__**MUCH**_** for all your reviews.**

**Big, BIG thankyou to fellow author Feniiku, for your hints and tips.**

**Please look out for a new story, coming soon!**


End file.
